<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not so) Forced Into This With You by ReymieNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922838">(Not so) Forced Into This With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReymieNightmare/pseuds/ReymieNightmare'>ReymieNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Other, Powerful Harry Potter, Soul Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReymieNightmare/pseuds/ReymieNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in France, Draco Malfoy has spent the last two years waiting for everything to be rebuilt after Voldemort's rampage, serving various bouts of community service. He ignored any and all things coming from England choosing to focus on himself. Getting himself ready to face the country again. </p><p> Finally, he is summoned to stand in front of the Wizengamot, and is allowed to go back. Only there are conditions, Draco has to be closely monitored, and they've decided on a bond. But who the hell is capable enough to keep everyone safe and not take advantage of this bond?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bonding For School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought I'd give this a shot, just seeing where it goes.</p><p>Latin Translation:<br/>"Copulo tu et ego. In hoc vinculum, sciam te, servabo te,  et honorabo te."</p><p>"I bind together you and me. In this bond, I will know you, I will protect you, and I will honor you."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco Malfoy, your petition to return to Hogwarts upon it’s reopening has been granted,” Kingsley Shacklebolt announced to the court assembled in the Ministry of Magic. Narcissa sighed in relief and Draco relaxed a little. He had been rather tense since the whole process started. It was a request they could have easily refused. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if they had refused him. “However, there are conditions. Despite it being two whole years since the ending of the War many people still harbor grudges and many of those who have had their educations interrupted have already moved on with their lives. The Ministry feels it would be best if there were limitations placed on you. Since you are the only marked Death Eater to actually avoid imprisonment and receive an extremely reduced sentence in their eyes.”</p><p>Draco watched as the relief in his mother’s eyes faded. There were grunts of indignation across the room. Most of the people here thought Draco should have gone straight to Azkaban, but none of them would dare go against Harry Potter. Potter had testified at the Malfoy trial. Narcissa and Draco got off easy, Lucius received life. His gut twisted with apprehension, what the bloody hell were they planning now? “What’s the condition?”</p><p>“You have to be bonded to someone.”</p><p>Narcissa recoiled as if someone had physically struck her. She didn’t trust many people as of late. She hardly left the Manor. Draco felt his brow furrow. The idea wasn’t very appealing to him either, but it was better than the alternative. If he could achieve his NEWTs from an actual school, it would look a whole lot better with what he wanted to do with his life. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do yet. What he did know was he needed the best records of everything, so hopefully, someone will overlook the fact that he was a Death Eater. Draco twisted his hands in their binds. Every person who was on the losing side had to be bound when walking around the Ministry now. “Bonded?”</p><p>Shacklebolt nodded and straightened a stack of parchment on the podium. Draco swallowed. If this was what he had to do, so be it. Fine. Just one more hoop. “Who? Who do I have to bond too?”</p><p>“Well, the only person I trust not to abuse the power of this bond,” Shacklebolt answered casting a Tempus charm, before sighing. What was he waiting for? “He should have been here before we even started. He’s been quite tardy lately.”</p><p>“Oh, thank Merlin,” Draco turned toward his mother and looked at her relieved expression aghast. He was the first one to admit, he hadn’t spent all that much time in the Manor with her or around her in general. He didn’t really know what she did while he was away. He kept in contact however he’d really been staying in the summer house in France doing nothing between his bouts of community service. </p><p>“Thank Merlin? Mother, that could be anyone,” Draco protested to her and rolled his eyes. She’d really been spending too much time alone if this was her reaction.  </p><p>Narcissa rolled her eyes and stood quite a bit more calmly. “Not just anyone Draco, the only one Shacklebolt trusts that much is-”</p><p>“Is me.”</p><p>Draco froze and turned to look at the entrance of the courtroom. There stood the boy he hadn’t seen in a year and a half. His once archrival in all things. His Savior. Harry Potter. The boy had barely grown an inch. He no longer wore glasses and somehow that made his already ridiculously green eyes even greener. They were intense now. He had piercings in his lips, lips that now curved in a soft smirk. He wore a deep forest green dress shirt that set off the emerald flames of his eyes. Fitted black trousers and black dragonhide boots. Sticking out of the back pocket and coming to be tied around his right thigh was the deep burgundy sash that Draco recognized from formal Auror robes. Over his arm was a black leather jacket, and around his neck was one gold and one silver chain, holding very similar items on the end. </p><p>If Draco was being honest. Potter looked good. Damned good. Better than good. Drag-me-to-a-broom-closet shaggable was how good he looked. Draco’s eyes flicked to his side as he watched his mother’s eyes light up. <em> Exactly </em>like they do when she sees Draco. What even? “Harry, darling. I’m so glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss this for the world, just running a little late, Kreacher stole my sash,” Potter rolled his eyes like this was a natural occurrence. Kreacher? Who the hell? Draco glanced around the room. The whole Wizengamot looked relaxed and at ease now, where before they had looked tense and irritated. Shacklebolt was actually snickering. “Damned House Elf. I get that I’m not all pure-blood, but he doesn’t have to steal my clothes.”</p><p>“He does do your laundry, Harry, and keep your house clean,” Shacklebolt chuckled and shook his head. “Only you have these kinds of problems with House Elves. Now we have rather important business to attend to.”</p><p>Harry threw his jacket over the side of the wall that separated the seats from the ground floor. He spoke directly to the people closest to the jacket before turning around and clapping his hands together. “Don’t touch that. Right! Malfoy and I are getting hitched.”</p><p>The room burst into slight laughter. Shacklebolt rolled his eyes and Narcissa smacked his shoulder. Harry came over to stand by Draco, who was still chained to the chair. Harry rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in Draco’s direction the shackles faded away and Draco was free to move. “Ridiculous. I don’t get people set free just so they can be tied up again. Irritating.”</p><p>“It’s for protection, Potter,” Robards, current Head Auror, stood up from his place behind Shacklebolt. “And seeing as you're one of mine, I demand you put him back.”</p><p>“Not one of yours yet, Robards, and Draco wouldn’t harm me. Well, scratch that, Draco wouldn’t harm Narcissa or any of you. Might punch me, but that’s normal, so you can sit now,” Harry rolled his eyes again. “So, Kings, what’s the particulars of this bond again? I vaguely remember ‘Mione explaining it to me, really wasn’t paying attention. So if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Harry, we debrief beforehand for a reason,” Shacklebolt rolled his eyes again. “What was it this time?”</p><p>Harry leaned against the chair that Draco was sitting in. To say Draco was taken aback would be an understatement. He was flabbergasted. His mother stood behind them both snickering behind her hands. This was not the Potter he remembered. This Potter was in control. The Potter he remembered, his voice had cracked while he gave speech after speech, his green eyes had been dull and empty, that Potter was broken, ripping apart at the seams. This Potter knew his place, he wasn’t arrogant, but a little cocky and knew what needed to be done. Merlin, he'd even developed a sense of style. “More than half-drunk at the time, besides you have to tell them anyway. Let’s get this show on the road. I have to pack, sift through Kreacher’s closet, for the fifth time this week. Little bastard. It’s Walburga’s fault. Anyway, get Malfoy here used to the whole proximity thing and, then we can move on.”</p><p>“You did pay attention, didn’t you?” Shacklebolt cocked a brow and Draco looked between the two of them. Did he just play the part of idiot slacker to move this process along? Draco stared at Harry for a moment. Green eyes flicked over to him and Harry winked. He fucking winked. What is even going on? Maybe spending all of his time in France was a bad plan. </p><p>“Maybe just a little.”</p><p>Shacklebolt rolled his eyes. Pulled out a paper from his stack. “The bond entails. Proximity requirements. The required distance will vary, with this bond there is no actual telling what it varies on or what makes it fluctuate. Touching will be demanded on occasion, the nature of the touch does not matter. Consummation of the bond will have to be enacted. Again the nature of the consummation of the bond does not matter. Harry Potter will have a constant gauge on the whereabouts of Mr. Malfoy at all times, his emotional state, his plans by emotional default, unfortunately, this is vice versa so you have to be open to sharing your emotions with Mr. Malfoy.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m good,” Harry grinned and stuck his thumbs up at the entire concerned looking Wizengamot. Narcissa chuckled again and Draco was once again taken aback as Potter leaned his head back and winked at her. She hid her grin behind her hands. What the hell had he missed?!</p><p>Shacklebolt rolled his eyes again. “As I was saying, this bond while quite invasive is one of the only ones we have, even with work done by Unspeakables, bonds are tentative and fragile. This is the one that holds the least control over Mr. Malfoy but still allows the necessary observance. However, Harry’s comment about marriage was not far off. This bond is an altered version of a marriage bond.”</p><p>Draco glanced around the room this was his only chance at an education. He needed his life back. He already had two years wasted. He was so far behind. And it’s not like he minded being bonded to Harry. Harry was the most eligible wizard in all of Europe, and when Draco looked at him now. He could see why. Harry stood his shoulders hunched over a little, emerald eyes burning with warmth, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trousers. Oh, no, he definitely would not mind. And he’d maybe get a chance at being friends with Potter? A second chance at something he would trade the entire Malfoy fortune to go back and try again? How could he say no? </p><p>Harry cocked his head at Draco and gave him a little half-grin. “Are you alright with that, Malfoy?”</p><p>To hear his name come out of Potter’s mouth in a non-biting manner was something Draco had been longing for, for ages. This was his chance for that too. He turned his head up in retention of his dignity. “Of course not, Potter. I can however suffer your presence to gain my education.”</p><p>He heard his soft chuckle but didn’t turn to look at the boy. Draco crossed his arms across his chest and turned his gaze on Shacklebolt. “Very well. Draco Malfoy you will be bonded to Harry Potter on the date of Tuesday, August 28, in the year 2000 and the bond will extend for exactly one year for the sake of our records. On the date of August 28, 2001, you will be free to walk amongst wizards as you are. No restrictions, no checks, no probation, I, unfortunately, cannot control the prejudice of witches and wizards. As Minister, however, I will make a solid effort to keep all personal emotions out of Ministry matter should we cross paths after this.”</p><p>Draco nodded. He knew Shacklebolt couldn’t control everyone, that was a ridiculous assumption. He watched Harry roll his eyes at something Robards hissed at him. Draco didn’t even catch it, because Harry had moved closer to the edge of the courtroom. Harry clapped his hands together and then went over to Draco. “Alrighty! Everyone not acting as witness, vacate! As I said, things to do, House Elf to whip into shape, figuratively speaking, of course. By the way, you touch that jacket on your way out and I will find you and I will make sure what I did to good old Voldy look like a walk in the park, alright?”</p><p>Harry was grinning, but something in the pocket of the jacket glowed and bright green color filled the room transforming the grin into a wicked smirk. Just how powerful was Harry Potter?</p><p>People however practically scrambled to do as he said, they left the jacket alone. Shacklebolt made his way down to the lower levels of the courtroom. Robards leaned forward and practically growled out Potter’s name. Potter rolled his eyes and grumbled something about paranoia before he shifted his foot, and clicked his left heel twice. “<em> Praesidio!” </em></p><p>Draco actually jumped as around the courtroom’s lowest level runes etched themselves into the floor and a full protective space spread across. Narcissa and Shacklebolt rolled their eyes. Shacklebolt actually leveled a slightly annoyed look at Robards. “Really? I’ve got the Savior down here with me. I don’t need engineered magic too.”</p><p>“Engineered Magic?” Draco echoed looking between Potter and Narcissa. Narcissa chuckled softly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, dear. We’ll tell you everything you need to know once we get you home,” She said tucking some of his platinum blonde hair behind one of his ears. It had grown longer, he didn’t like it long as much as he once thought he would. He preferred it the length he had it his Sixth Year, despite the events of said year. “Harry just has more magic than he knows what to do with. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Draco bristled at being left in the dark. When he felt the heat of Potter behind him, he paused and tilted his head back to look at him. “Don’t worry Malfoy. That shield protects you as much as it does him. Anyone I want to be protected within it remains unharmed.”</p><p>“But how?” Draco asked, despite the urgency of their current situation. He couldn't help it. He was not about to go through this when surrounded by magic he didn’t understand. He had spent enough of his life surrounded by magic he didn’t understand. “Explain it to me or ship me off to Azkaban.”</p><p>Harry full-on laughed at that, his eyes practically glowing when they locked with Draco's. “Oh, they wouldn’t dare. It’s nothing damaging, at least not to you. Nothing like what it probably makes you think of. It's just while within the space I define in my head all damage to parties within gets transferred to me. Magical or physical.”</p><p>“Will that interfere with the Bond since there is already a connection?”</p><p>“In theory, yes, but the connection for this isn’t solid like the one for the bond. The bond will recognize this as temporary and will actually, the best way I’ve found to describe it, is boot the other one out of the way,” Harry tapped Draco’s hip with his, and Draco toppled. “A lot like that actually!”</p><p>Draco growled and glared at him. He righted himself and turned angrily to face Shacklebolt. “Let’s get on with this!”</p><p>Shacklebolt chuckled and gestured for them to stand in front of him. “This should be an interesting bond.”</p><p>Potter moved to stand in front of him and reached out with his right hand to trace the elbow of Draco’s left arm. His fingers slid down and he gripped Draco’s forearm, cocking a brow at Draco, challenging him. Draco naturally rose to it and gripped his forearm back, which caused Harry to grin brightly. Draco promptly ignored the flip in his chest. Shacklebolt eyebrows rose at that and he looked curiously towards Harry. What was he missing? Again. </p><p>Without further explanation. Shacklebolt started the spell. This spell was done in two parts. Draco could feel his magic rise to the call of the bond, and his eyes flicker over to Harry who was passively staring down at their locked arms. Shacklebolt clapped over their arms. “If you would say the words.”</p><p>Draco looked up at Potter’s face. “I bond myself to thee.”</p><p>A split second later Potter’s eyes flicked up and Draco was drowning in emerald. “I bond myself to thee.”</p><p>Draco almost couldn’t breathe as he was engulfed in a tight ring of Harry Potter’s magic. He knew it was his, he could recognize the damn signature. But this huge thing, was this really the power Harry carried around every day without crumbling? Was Draco so weak in comparison? Draco felt his knees start to shake, he definitely couldn’t hear Shacklebolt now. He would not fall. He wouldn’t. </p><p>Draco let his eyes drop from Potter’s face and looked at their arms. As a green and silver ribbons tightly tied themselves around their arms. It was hot, the entire bond burned, Draco could feel it burning itself into his being and he didn’t understand how this could ever be temporary. </p><p>
  <em> CRACK! </em>
</p><p>Draco jumped violently and shut his eyes. His knees gave out and he could breathe again. He was very well aware however of a very hot arm around his waist and a burning in his left arm, right where that damn mark is. What, in the name of bloody Merlin, had he done?</p><p>Draco blinked a few times and realized the person holding him was Potter. Who was speaking? How the fuck was he still just fine?! Draco couldn’t even formulate words. </p><p>“Draco. Are you okay?”</p><p>Draco blinked and looked into emerald. Focus, Draco. Get a grip. Dignity. “Yes. I’m fine.”</p><p>The words didn’t hold his former bite or snap. He couldn’t make them. Harry nodded and slowly smiled. “Look, at your arm.”</p><p>Draco glanced down at his arm and he froze. No longer was there the mark that made him a Death Eater. There was the mark that for a year made him Potter’s and as of right now he wasn’t too sure that was any better. There was now a bright silver and green dragon, a horntail, printed where the mark had been. His eyes flicked over to Potter’s arm and something akin to relief flooded him. Potter had the same mark, on his right arm. The mark that made him Draco’s for a year. This one however was a lot more beautiful than the last one.</p><p> “It’s gone. And this bond will leave a permanent mark on you, or it’s supposed to be permanent. You can choose to keep it if you want at the end of the year or if you don’t want it, I will remove it for you,” Harry was whispering. His voice low, only for Draco to hear. Draco didn’t know if he’d want to be marked at all. “I’d imagine you’d want it gone. But I also imagine I know very little about you after all this time.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t stop himself from staring. He couldn’t feel Harry yet, so he knew it wasn’t complete yet. But the sheer respect the brunette was showing towards how Draco might feel shook him to his very core. Harry took a step forward and gently took Draco’s elbow. “Repeat after me<em>. Copulo tu et ego. In hoc vinculum, sciam te, servabo te, et honorabo te. </em>”</p><p>“Copulo tu et ego. In hoc vinculum, sciam te, servabo te, et honorabo te<em>, </em>” Draco repeated as he locked eyes with Harry. His brain had slowed down so much he couldn’t even translate the words in his head and he didn’t notice that Shacklebolt had widened his eyes at Harry’s use of the original terms. He felt a tug in his head and his chest, as Harry turned his arm so their dragons pressed together. </p><p>“Chose a consummation, Draco,” Harry said softly as he tugged Draco closer. “You are in control of the consummation. Any way you want.”</p><p>Draco thought about it, the normal consummation was sex. And sure he wouldn't mind if Harry were to bend him over and fuck him right here in the courtroom but who didn’t? That was precisely why he didn’t want that to be their consummation, though. Suddenly, he remembered the last time they were in a courtroom together, as he felt the buildup of the magic of the bond, almost as if it was waiting for him to decide. The time of Harry’s speech for his mother and Draco. Draco’s breath hitched now just like it did then and he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, once again tangling his fingers in that messy black hair and squeezing The Boy Who Lived like it was the last thing he would ever do. </p><p>When Harry buried his face in Draco’s neck and his arms around his waist, the magic that had been building up expanded and then snapped back with a softer crack than before. Draco just squeezed Harry tighter. He let out a soft whimper as everything Harry crashed into him. He could feel Harry's emotions, especially while this close. Harry felt slight apprehension, but it wasn’t for him. It was apprehension on Draco’s behalf, but other than that Draco felt utter calm just oozing from him. He felt Harry’s magic, the full extent of his magic. Oh, Merlin, it was <em>massive</em>. What he'd felt before was only a glimpse, how could anyone have this much power? He didn’t understand how Harry wasn’t drowning under the sheer pressure of all of it. </p><p>He felt Harry’s fingers dig into his waist and he whimpered again as the mark on his arm began to burn softly. It wasn’t a terrifying burn like with the Dark Mark, but a soft warmth. Draco didn’t know why he reveled in it. “Don’t worry about all my magic. It’s not something to be concerned about. Neither is this bond, you are free to do as you wish. You just have to come to cuddle with me sometimes.”</p><p>Harry started to move away and Draco nearly yanked him back. He didn’t understand that emotion either, he knew it was his though. He was starting to be able to tell the difference between his emotions and Harry’s. Harry’s emotions originated from the back of his head, his own emotions originated from deeper within. Harry took a step away and Draco watched as he winced, then he felt the pang of pain through his temples. “It hurts if I don’t stay near him?”</p><p>Draco looked at Shacklebolt and then his mother, who looked at him softly. Harry held up his hands in a placating manner. Draco wanted nothing more than to take those hands. Harry’s touch had always burned, but somehow that burn was so comforting now. “Only for a little bit. The amount of proximity we have now will grow over the year. After the days spent at home, you’ll be able to be across the house without any discomfort at all, and it will only get better from there. At school we’ll share quarters, we won’t have to tell anyone about the Bond if you don’t want too.”</p><p>“But what if..” Draco cut himself off by biting his tongue. He wanted to tell people. He wanted everyone to know they were bonded, it was partially out of revenge. He had a bonded claim to the Savior of the Wizarding World. The other part was the fact that Draco wants Potter for himself. So far Harry hasn’t treated him like a former Death Eater, he’s only treated him like someone he actually liked. And hadn’t that been something that Draco had been yearning for years?</p><p>“I see, we’ll discuss disclosure later,” Harry said with a nod. He then gave Draco a bright grin. “So welcome to married life, Draco. First names are a must. I’m sorry, but I’ll not have my Husband calling me Potter constantly.”</p><p>Narcissa actually outright laughed at this. Draco just stared at him. He wasn’t feeling rather articulate at the moment. Harry must have felt his irritation however because he snickered behind his hand. Shacklebolt rolled his eyes. “Now that that’s taken care of. Harry, you can release, <em> Praesidio and  </em>I think everyone can get back to their lives. Everything was filed immediately. So all set then.”</p><p>Draco watched as Harry’s eyes flashed brightly for a second as he held out his hands like a conductor. He tilted his head back and Draco felt the floor shift. “<em> Omnia est tutum. </em>”</p><p>Then Harry quickly brought his hands back together in a loud clap like thunder and the runes were gone, as were the swirling colors that had taken over the floor. Harry tensed for a second before rolling out his neck and then his shoulders. Draco reached out trying to feel what was happening. He felt flickers of pain and fatigue. Just as quickly as it came along it was replaced by the heat and calm. “You’re welcome, Robards. Next time, don’t ask me to cast that just so you can get a quick heal. Go to fucking Mungo’s, prick.”</p><p>Robards chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed Draco’s hand. “I’m done with the Ministry today. Kings, tell the misses I said hullo. Robards, please burn in hell. Narcissa, mother dearest, I’ll meet you at Grimmauld Place with all of Draco’s belongings. Draco, love, let’s go home.”</p><p>Draco looked around the room at all the chuckling and amused faces. What the hell had he gotten himself into when a person he bonded to can tell the Head Auror to ‘burn in hell’? Whatever that meant, Draco didn’t think it was good. Harry grabbed his jacket as he led Draco from the courtroom and through the halls to the main lift. . “Unfortunately, I can’t Apparate straight out of the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry won’t let me, they made it ‘Harry-Proof’, no me in or out. It’s quite boring actually. But I can Apparate in and out of the Atrium, outside of the designated points, makes their alarms go off every time. It’s hilarious!”</p><p>Draco would have sworn he’d never see the day. Harry loves fucking with the Ministry. He unconsciously gripped the other's hand harder when the lift lurched with movement. “You know I never would have thought, causing the Ministry trouble would be one of your favorite pastimes.”</p><p>Harry turned over his shoulder as the lift slowed to a stop, he tugged the blond gently into the Atrium. “Oh, Draco, love. There are so many things you don’t know about me.”</p><p>And then he Apparated, the Ministry’s alarms screeching behind him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decisions To Be Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three days. Three days living in the same house as Harry Potter. And Draco could say he was, content. Shockingly enough. </p><p>That first day they argued over every little thing, over what to have for breakfast that morning, over what to do afterward, over how to fit Draco into Harry’s weird schedule. The first was the nightmare he thought it would be. The second day proved to be much better, they still argued but less, any squabbles they had were mostly due to Harry's incessant teasing. On the third day, they didn't really have time to argue as Draco was dragged along with the previously mentioned weird schedule. Which honestly, how did Harry Potter even keep up with it? Harry volunteered for practically a million different things and was required as the Savior to attend a million more, Draco was sure the boy would explode once they got to school and he had nothing to do. </p><p>Draco was currently watching Harry absentmindedly use a Quick-Notes Quill, he had charmed with his handwriting to sign leaflets that needed to be put into ten thousand copies of both <em>The</em><em> Quibbler </em>and <em>Witch Weekly </em>for some fundraiser they were doing. Simultaneously using the magic for another Quick-Notes Quill that was writing apology letters to fundraising events that he couldn’t attend because of school. All the while, reading his new Potions textbook. </p><p>It was making Draco’s head hurt and stressing him out just looking at the boy. How can he do all of this at once and not freak out? On top of the fact that he was having Kreacher pack their things for school, and that he had earlier this morning before sitting down and starting all this arranged for their private quarters with McGonagall. And somehow he still had time for Draco, he still had time to grin every time Draco got his attention. </p><p>He didn’t understand. </p><p>At all. </p><p>Suddenly the Floo roared to life and Hermione stepped forward. Draco glanced toward Harry, wondering if he would notice. The Saviour without looking up from his textbook, absentmindedly turns the page and pipes out, “Hey, ‘Mione!”</p><p>Draco fell back against the chair he’d been sitting in with a loud groan. “How?!”</p><p>Hermione looked between them utterly confused. “Uhm, I’m afraid to ask.”</p><p>Draco snapped forward and pointed to Harry. “He has been sitting there for an hour. He got up before dawn, Granger. Before dawn! And was showered and fully dressed and had breakfast ready at seven, during breakfast, while I ate, mind you, he was in full discussion with McGonagall. And then he sat down with the Quills and the textbook and started this and hasn’t stopped! I don’t understand. He’s like a cyclone! I’m concerned he’s on some illegal substances!”</p><p>Harry full-on laughed at this, his textbook now abandoned. Draco looked toward him and Hermione grinned a little. She placed her hand on his shoulder kindly. “Draco, has it occurred to you yet, that he’s doing all of this because he enjoys messing with you?”</p><p>“What?” Draco blinked up at her and then over at Potter. No way. That’s impossible. “No way. You’ve been moving faster than a snitch, to fuck with me?”</p><p>Draco glanced over at Harry, who was now rolled over laughing. When the boy slowly sat back up Draco instantly recognized the look in his eyes. The look he had when they had apparated straight out of the Atrium of Ministry. Draco tested the bond, what he felt emanating from Harry’s end was an epic amount of amusement. Anger bloomed in his chest. How had he not noticed that before?! “You absolute fuckwit! Here I was concerned about you! See if I care about you again!”</p><p>Harry died laughing again. Hermione snickered some too. Twats, the lot of them. Draco crossed his arms. He turned away from Harry and assumed a prime pouting position. He would not be speaking to that utter buffoon, for some time to come. Harry had apparently made his way over to Draco somehow because he felt a burning hand on his knee. “What was it you needed, ‘Mione?”</p><p>“Nothing really, just making sure you two hadn’t murdered each other and were actually prepared for the train,” Draco cocked his eye to peek at her. She was smiling softly. She didn’t annoy him as much as she previously used to, or at all really. None of Harry’s friends did. Not even Weasley. Draco peaked at Harry and had to stifle a squeak when he was met with an emerald green eye locked on his that immediately winked when they met. </p><p>Fuck. He’d been caught!</p><p>Draco huffed when he heard Harry chuckle. “We’re fine, ‘Mione. We've still got a day and a half. Is Ron going? I don’t recall if he ever made up his mind or not? Robards seemed particularly pleased with his progress in the Academy though.”</p><p>Hermione sighed. She ran a hand through her curly hair. She'd managed to tame it some since childhood “No, he isn’t. He’s decided to take Robards up on his offer. I don’t blame him one bit, but I did think it would be good for him to go back.”</p><p>Draco relaxed in his chair and actually looked at the pair now. Hermione looked sad, if not a little dejected. Harry just accepting. He would have to speak to them if he wanted to know. “This is in a way his own bender, ‘Mione. At least it wasn’t like mine. I couldn’t face the entire country, at least he just can’t face just one castle. One day he’ll go back when he’s ready.”</p><p>Pale eyes met emerald green once again. Draco searched Harry’s emotions, as much as he could feel anyway. That utter calm that laced everything, there was no sign of guilt or pain. The emotions he held now were respect for another’s choices. Empathy. Draco couldn’t find a hint of what would make Harry not able to face an entire country. Putting his pettiness aside, he turned to he could see Harry clearly. “Harry, may I ask?”</p><p>“Hmm, what is it, love?” Harry turned toward him with a smile. Hermione looked curious as well. Draco bristled somewhat at the nickname. Harry had spent the last days calling him that, it was a part of the teasing, he knew it was. Yet he still couldn’t get used to it. It still made him feel unnecessarily warm. </p><p>“What do you mean you couldn’t face the country? What bender?” Draco crossed his arms and tried to make his tone as least offensive as he possibly could. Unless Harry was being an utter arsehole, Draco saw no reason to ever put malice into his words. Never again, would he. </p><p>Harry looked up at the ceiling, he was quiet. The only sound to come from anything was the etching of the Quick-Notes Quills. After a few moments, he shrugged. “Well, I suppose I should tell you. You know I spend quite a bit of time with your mother?”</p><p>Draco nodded. He did. It was one of the things that had shocked him the most. He never expected Harry Potter and his mother to get along so well. </p><p>“Well, She and Molly made peace with their rivalries a little after the war ended. Mostly because of me, I think. It was eight months after the war ended. After I finished up everything that was wanted of me that day, before I could even think about it, I ran. I just ran. I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t take the guilt, I wanted it all to stop.”</p><p>Draco felt nostalgia ooze off of him in waves, whispers of long-forgotten pain. Nothing to worry about, just twinges of memory. He focused on the sound of Harry’s voice, watched his fingers toy with the pendants around his neck. “I went to America. I lived in a shabby apartment for six months before Narcissa and Molly launched a search party. That’s where they found me, I was tattooed, pierced, and at the time high off my ass.”</p><p>“You have tattoos?” Draco burst in, incredulous. He’d never met anyone with a tattoo they got willingly. Especially not the muggle way, Draco had heard they used needles and hand drew the art. It sounded like a horrific thing to have done! “Like muggle tattoos, that don’t move?”</p><p>Harry chuckled softly and winked. Taking his interruption in stride. “Yeah, play nice and maybe I’ll show them to you some time.”</p><p>Draco felt a heat fill his face at the sound of their now combined chuckling. Twats. Draco huffed. “Nonsense, continue the story.”</p><p>“They packed up my stuff and when I came too, I was laying on a soft bed in the observatory at the Manor. I was wearing these. The Pendants, A silver and gold dragon. To represent the two sides of my family. They told me when I ran off it was like losing their son. Narcissa already lived in fear that she would lose hers, and Molly had already lost one. I saw what I had done to them, so I fixed it. I got a mind healer, went to rehab, and became the charming Auror-in-Training you see today,” Harry made a clicking sound with his mouth and a strange symbol with his hands. His index finger was pointed out and his thumb pointed up, the rest of his hand was curled into a fist. Draco understood it was supposed to make him look smart, judging by Hermione’s chuckle, it made him look like a prat instead.</p><p>In all honestly, Draco didn’t know how to respond. The past few days, he had come to terms with the irritaSeamusd embarrassing circumstances of his new-found relationship with the Saviour. However, it wasn’t easy, and he found most of his ability to accept it came from the oceans of calmness that Harry exuded at all times. He felt the need to touch Harry, he felt that all the time which he knew was the settling of the bond, but it was emotional times like these that he wanted to hug Harry. Like their consummation. Draco bit his lip and stuffed his hands underneath his lap to keep from reaching out, even though he was sure Harry could feel it, he bit his lip instead. “Thank you. For telling me that is.”</p><p>Harry beamed at him and plopped down on the floor in front of his knees, leaning back against them. “Married, remember? No secrets.”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but settled back into his chair, he could feel his arm burning. Despite his better judgment, the burn of this mark was quickly taking place in the memories of the burn of the previous. This one was infinitely more pleasant. Harry lazily rubbed the back of his head against Draco’s knees and grinned up at Hermione. “Is everyone else ready? Who all is coming back anyway?”</p><p>Hermione cocked a brow at them, but then shook her head. He was very much thankful she did question the easy affection they had fallen into, he really didn't want to explain it was much easier to just give in to the demands of the bond. “Neville, Dean, possibly Seamus. Even though it’s been two years and he’s a proper adult, his mother still has that it’s still unsafe. A potential number of first years. Most of the students who were there before, a lot of them we don’t know.”</p><p>“Pansy and Blaise. Daphne, too I think, maybe Millicent. I know Astoria said she was coming.”</p><p>Draco froze and looked down at Harry. This was the first time he heard of his Slytherin allegiances. He honestly didn’t know what became of them. The fact that Potter knew caused a sick feeling to curl in his stomach. He really had spent too much time on himself. Harry tilted his head back. “You didn’t know?”</p><p>Draco shook his head, that sick feeling, he was now calling guilt, worsening. He did not like that feeling at all. Calmness bloomed in his head and he felt the burn of Harry’s fingers around his ankle. Hermione snapped her fingers. “Oh! I almost forgot. Eighth Years aren’t allowed to play for House teams, seeing as they aren’t technically a part of the house. However, every Saturday the Pitch is completely free for Eighth-year use.”</p><p>Draco scoffed, and Harry hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose that’s a reasonable compromise. There would be too much of a gap in skill if we could all play.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, can’t have baby second years trying against Saint Potter who can play professionally. They’d never win,” Draco drawled trying to keep his mind off the fact that Harry’s fingers were still on his ankle. He could feel the comfort Harry was sending through the bond. Now there was a spark of amusement. </p><p>“You know you were the only one who was ever a match for me, love,” Harry said back with a flirtatious grin. Draco tetched and looked off again. He could feel Harry’s chuckle reverberate against his shins. </p><p>Hermione hummed curiously as she looked between them. “Speaking of, how are you going to go about this while at school?” </p><p>Ice split through Draco’s chest. How were they going to go about it? Draco constantly fought with his want to show off the fact that Harry was his and he belonged to Harry. Consciously he knew that was a want that stemmed from Harry’s new-found attractiveness and the bond they shared now, but it was hard to resist with Harry calling him his Husband at least three times an hour. The calm bloomed like fire in the back of his head again. The never-ending calm of Harry Potter. “Oh, don’t worry about that, ‘Mione. We’ll get it figured out.”</p><p>She looked skeptical. Draco felt skeptical. Hermione jumped as a Tempus alarm softly went off behind her. It wasn’t one of theirs, so must be hers. “Oh! I almost forgot McGonagall wanted me to come to the School for the new Head Girl robes. They are supposed to be House neutral this year.”</p><p>“Go then, mustn’t keep her waiting,” Harry said as he stood, grabbing his potions book from where he’d been sitting previously. She nodded, ran over to hug Harry, and laying a hand on Draco’s shoulder in farewell, all before rushing out of the Floo the way she’d come. “So, how do you want to handle disclosure? Be honest, I can feel when you lie, even by omission.”</p><p>“I-” Draco wasn’t sure how to proceed. Sure, the bond demanded absolute honesty between them, and he knew Harry couldn’t lie to him any more than he could lie to Harry. But would Harry be okay with his slightly vengeful thoughts of their bond? Better to get it over with. “I want to tell people. I want them to see that your mine. Even if it’s only for a year. I don’t know how much of that is the bond, and how much is my own vengeful tendencies. Heh, the Saviour belonging to a Death Eater. It’s the best kind of revenge to throw in someone’s face. And I want to throw it. I know I made a mistake, Merlin, many mistakes. I just want them to see that despite all that, you still accept me for nothing more than what I am.”</p><p>Harry was quiet for a moment, and Draco couldn’t feel anything through the bond except that infernal calm, and to be honest it scared him. How Harry could be so calm in the face of everything, he didn’t understand how that could work. You had to feel something sometime. Then all of a sudden there was a spark of pride, and slight conflict in the bond. He chanced a glance at the boy, Merlin, man, definitely man, in front of him. “Hmm, I had a feeling you would say that. Is it because they will think better of you if you are involved with me or is it because they need to see us moving on?”</p><p>“I understand how you take such a selfish motive from what I want,” Draco said through clenched teeth. Asshole, giving him hope like that. The bastard. “However, I would lean more towards moving on. If we are, they will. And then our bloody bond will be pushed to the back of their minds.”</p><p>Harry plopped down on the sofa across from Draco with a grin. “I had no doubts as to your motives, Draco. Was just wondering. But, because of the bond, we are extremely physically affectionate. It really is like we’re married. And your proximity isn’t what I was hoping it would be.”</p><p>Draco felt his stomach drop. For now, they had been purely platonic in their dealings, did he mean to say they had to step it up? “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing really just if you want to be able to move freely away from me like be across the castle without me. We’re going to have to start sharing a bed and cuddling a lot more,” Harry smirked wickedly at him. “Why? What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Stuff it, Potter,” Draco turned towards the wall. He could feel embarrassing heat seeping into his pale cheeks, could practically feel it as Harry chuckled across the room. He swallowed his embarrassment. “So what? Do we just pretend to be in a relationship? What about the fact that you constantly call me your husband? We cannot tell people and be completely serious, that we are married. Shoving in their face that you are mine is one thing, showing them I’ve taken you completely off the market is something entirely different. I’ll be mobbed.”</p><p>Harry started to laugh. “Now, now, love. I wouldn’t let them hurt a single hair on your pretty little head. The pretend relationship thing actually might work, you’ll have to work on being more affectionate, and not cringing every time I touch you, but it has potential. Side note! I’m already off the market.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened. The whole fake relationship thing, he could deal with. He could handle that. But Potter is off the market? He’s taken? Anger bloomed in Draco’s chest like flames. He was on his feet in a flash. “What the bloody hell are you doing agreeing to bond with me for?! Why the bloody fuck are you here with me instead of them? That’s fucked up, Potter!”</p><p>Harry stood too after just a second, he took a step forward and tried to take Draco’s hand. He smacked them away. “Don’t touch me!”</p><p>Harry held up his hands in a placating manner. Concern, confusion, and calm bled through the bond, seeping into Draco’s head like poison to his fiery anger. “Okay, calm down. Normally I can follow you, Draco, quite well. Even when you go off on tangents when talking about Potions. But you completely lost me. What are you talking about?”</p><p>Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a glare at the wizard across from him. “You said you were off the market.”</p><p>Harry’s brow started to furrow and then his eyes widened as he realized his implications. A grin broke out on his face. “Oh! Not in the way that you’re thinking, love. I just don’t date or have affairs or one-night-stands, or anything with anyone. </p><p>I’m all yours, love, no need to worry.”</p><p>“I wasn’t worried, you fuckwit!” Draco snapped. He had no reason to be worried. The Bond couldn’t be broken for a year anyway. There was no going back, but the fact if Harry had a significant other and then bonded to Draco? If his significant other had done that, Draco would be furious. Even subtracting Draco’s possessive tendencies. “That’s just cruel asking them to be put on the sidelines while you go gallivanting off with someone else.”</p><p>“I’m aware,” Harry said tugging Draco’s hands away from his chest and slowly running a hand up Draco’s arm to rub a thumb over their bondmark. The Dragon. “That’s why it was so easy to pick me to bond with you, so you can have your freedom. I don’t date or anything along that nature. Just not worth it.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You don’t like sex?” Draco asked bluntly, taking a cautious step into Harry’s open arms. He needed to be close. He knew it was the bond, but he needed it. </p><p>Harry barked out a laugh. “Oh, I like sex as well as the next guy, I’m sure. Just there is no one out there that isn’t marveled by my fame and fortune, that’s all they see. And why should I force myself to be with people who don’t see me? I’d rather be alone, I have friends, I don’t need the companionship of that nature.”</p><p>Draco bit his lip to keep from telling Harry that he saw him. That he saw past the fame and fortune. He didn’t need to see it. He already had both of those, when he was younger and now on the opposite spectrum, why would he need more? So yes, he saw Harry. But he couldn’t tell him that, this bond was duty. It was for his freedom, not so he could get a quick lay. Draco nodded and Harry tilted his chin up with a couple of fingers. “Hey, why don’t we go cuddle for a while? I have to leave these quills to do their stuff and Kreacher is still packing and retrieving our books for school. Work on that proximity thing I know you want to increase.”</p><p>“If you want, Harry,” Draco conceded. He would never admit out loud how much he liked it when Harry would cuddle with him. They would curl up in Harry’s king-size bed and Harry would wrap himself around Draco like an octopus. Eventually, they would both fall asleep, but for just a moment, Draco could pretend. He could pretend that Harry truly was his, that the boy he’d always wanted he had.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Draco woke up to the sprinkling of sunlight through green curtains. He was alone, in Harry’s bed. The spot next to him was warm though so Harry couldn’t have been gone long. Though Draco, despite himself, wished he could for once see Harry waking up in the morning. </p><p>He sighed and slowly rolled out of bed, having slept in his clothes he felt extremely unkempt. When he walked out of the bedroom, the sound of water running came from the bathroom. A shower. So that’s where Harry went. Draco trudged his way to his bedroom and set out clothes for the day. They were setting off to Hogwarts today, the first day of their pretend relationship. Well, Draco was getting what he wanted for a year people would know that Potter was his. That was all that mattered.</p><p>Draco started at the small knock to his bedroom door, irritation flashed through him. When he glanced up it was Kreacher. “Master said to have breakfast ready. It is set out on the table.”</p><p>The House Elf never addressed Draco by name. Maybe it was something of his upbringing by his aunt, but then again maybe not. “Thank you, Kreacher. Is Harry still showering?”</p><p>“Master be in his bed-chamber.”</p><p>Draco nodded. “Thank you, I will shower first then attend breakfast. If you see him first, tell him so.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The House-Elf disappeared with a soft crack and Draco made his way towards the bathroom. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He honestly never thought this was where he’d be, but the unfortunate sad part of it was that he could see this being his future. If he was being completely honest with himself, he started noticing Harry in a romantic nature around third-year. His little crush just progressed and was more suppressed from there. Now that he was free, that he was free of the oppression of his father and the damned Dark Lord, he was free to feel his massive crush. His massive crush that he was almost positive wasn’t returned. </p><p>Draco sighed. He shouldn’t get too attached but pretending to be in a relationship with a person you’ve been crushing on since you were thirteen. How do you not get attached? And how far do they have to go? Draco blushed at the thought instantly turning and finishing his bathroom routine. He did not need to think about that in the privacy of a bathroom. </p><p>When Draco was finished and dressed for their trip, he made his downstairs. He found Harry sitting at the table. The man was dressed in a simple white t-shirt that stretched across his fit body making it very hard not to stare, and a pair of black jeans just as form-fitting. Along with his usual dragon-hide boots and the twin pendants. Harry had a piece of toast in his hand and turned at the sound of Draco entering the room. “Morning, love.”</p><p>Harry held out his empty hand and Draco was confused for a second before taking it. He was then yanked into Harry’s lap. Draco huffed while Harry smirked and chuckled. “Now don’t pout, Husband-dearest, I’m only trying to help you out. As much as I love spending time with you, I concede your only wish is to get away.”</p><p>Draco suddenly felt guilty. He knew how he would feel if had to force his affections on someone so they could have their freedom, and he wanted to tell Harry he loved his affection. Loved it when they touched. But how to do that without revealing his massive crush on the man? “It’s not so bad. I don’t know if it’s the bond, but it’s not so bad. You always just take me off guard.”</p><p>Harry chuckled and nuzzled into the underside of Draco’s jaw. His voice was soft and rough sounding. “I’ll keep that in mind. Eat, love. Can’t have you starving on my watch.”</p><p>Draco hesitated for a second as Harry ate his own toast. He’d never eaten breakfast from someone’s lap before, and the burning fingers at his waist were very distracting. He took a deep breath and slowly started to fill the plate before them with breakfast. He had some questions to ask. “Harry.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Harry had been nuzzling Draco. He wondered if Harry was usually this physically affectionate or if it was the bond. Green eyes popped in front of him as the brunet leaned around. “What is it, love?”</p><p>“Uhm, what are the boundaries of our pretend relationship?” Draco asked slowly spooning some eggs into this mouth. </p><p>“Whatever you want,” Harry said with a sultry tone and a wink. When Draco glared softly at him he snickered before taking on a more serious expression. “Though I do imagine, it would fall along the same lines as the bond. I have free reign to touch you sans sex unless explicitly stated otherwise. And you the same for me. Meaning I can just come up and wrap my arms around you nuzzle into that soft neck of yours and you can consummate the bond anytime you like.”</p><p>“Yes,” Draco conceded he knew all that and he wouldn’t change it. He freely gave Harry reign over touching him, he knew all he had to do was say one little word and Harry wouldn’t touch him again unless permitted to do so. “But is our normal amount of affection enough to sell the point? People need to believe I am your boyfriend. I wasn’t exactly a nun in Slytherin when I wasn’t being coerced.”</p><p>Draco felt a soft exhale of breath. Interest flicked through Harry’s infernal calm. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Draco hated to say it aloud. Harry was the brave one in this whole situation, but Potter would need to touch more explicitly. To Kiss him. They wouldn’t need to have sex, but they would need to get damned close. Draco for an instant regretted his forays with other Slytherins. Why did he have no shame? “You’ll have to touch me more. Kiss me even. I’d say we’d probably have to stage a few make-out sessions in the common room.”</p><p>Harry’s interest streaked through the calm, but it was laced with caution “Elaborate. Touch you how.”</p><p>Draco took a few deep breaths and turned in Harry’s lap. He flipped himself and straddled the brunette. Shock shot through the bond, want following close behind now that Draco had locked eyes with burning emerald. He arched his chest into Harry’s and grabbed Harry’s hands sliding them down over his arse. “Like this?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Harry cocked a brow at him before his burning hands squeezed and kneaded his arse. His mouth latching onto his neck. Kissing and nipping. Draco had to stifle a moan. As quickly as he had started though, Harry removed his mouth and hands from Draco’s more explicit areas, his head now leaned back and his hands on his waist. “That sell it, love?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, I believe that will do,” Draco looked down at Harry and nearly gasped. His eyes were like molten green lava. Arousal and want echoed across the bond, intermixing with the calm to be something almost drug worthy in Draco’s mind. He could drown in Harry’s emotions. </p><p>Harry ended up flipping Draco back around and with a short order to finish his breakfast, the brunette buried his face in Draco’s back. The other emotions faded almost as if they had never been there, the calm replacing everything. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out and Bonded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco, love! It’s time to go!”</p><p>Draco sighed as he made his way down the stairs. Sure, his plan for revenge sounded nice in theory. Like the Muggle government form of Communism. It sounds nice on paper but when put into action, it’s not such a good idea. So, getting back at them, well it sounded nice, but could potentially backfire with an outcome of catastrophic proportions. Draco looked up and Harry was peaking into the hall. “Coming?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m coming,” Draco rolled his eyes and focused on the massive amounts of calm that the brunette exuded. Harry really wasn’t worried one way or another how this would go. Draco for the life of him couldn’t understand how he managed it though.</p><p>Harry leaned his head back and groaned. “Oh, Jesus Christ. I can feel your anxiety from here, bond, or no bond. You really have lost your touch, Malfoy.”</p><p>“Shove off, Potter!” Draco snapped out as he reached the infuriating man before him. “You may have access to a supernatural sense of calm but not everyone has whatever it is your taking.”</p><p>Harry actually looked confused as he laced his arm with Draco’s. His expression went from confused to thoughtful. “I’m not taking anything. Anymore. Herion used to be my drug of choice, but that doesn’t really induce calm. More euphoria-type haze shit. It actually wasn’t all that great now that I remember it.”</p><p>Draco could tell he was being honest. Disgust permeated the calm, only to be swallowed up by it and a sense of content. Draco squeaked when all of a sudden he was grabbed by the waist and his chin was tilted up. “There is nothing to worry about, Husband-dearest. I won’t allow anyone to lay a finger on your pretty little head.”</p><p>Draco scowled and could feel his nose scrunching up, causing Harry to chuckle. Harry kissed his nose before pulling back and Disapparating.</p><p>When they Apparated into King’s Cross Station, Draco could feel himself cling to Harry as he was pulled along. Draco felt sprinkles of amusement filter through the bond as Harry yanked Draco up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Suddenly hot breath was at his ear. “Stop worrying, love.”</p><p>Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and fisted the fabric of his shirt. He let himself be dragged along, Hermione and Ginny were standing at the entrance to one of the cars chatting. Hermione was the first to notice them. She pointed to them both and Draco felt his fist tighten. “Hey, ‘Mione! Hey, Gin!”</p><p>Draco watched as confusion broke out on Ginevra’s face. He focused his gaze on the floor. Hoops, all this is, is one more hoop to absolute freedom. When they reached the girls, Ginevra gave Draco a wary look. He hated that he had to endure these looks, hated that he was stupid enough to fall in with his father’s lot. Harry tugged on a strand of his bright blond hair, irritation clouded out the awkwardness and self-loathing. “Ow! You utter prat! What happened to no one laying a finger on my pretty head?”</p><p>“I didn’t think that included me, love,” Harry was smirking and holding Draco close. It was intoxicating. He didn’t know how Ginevra had stood it, if this is what it was like to be in a relationship with Harry Potter, how had she lasted and not burnt up? </p><p>“Well, it does,” Draco crossed his arms and he was not pouting damn it! He wasn’t! Harry let go of Draco completely and he felt cold. He wanted to tug Harry back but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. And damn it, the prat probably felt that.</p><p>Harry smirked and looked towards the girls. “Draco is a little grumpy today, don’t mind him. What’s up?”</p><p>The red-head scowled slightly. “What are doing with him, Harry?”</p><p>Draco watched as Hermione was about to answer but Harry cut her off with a sharp look and genuine smile. “Why Draco is my lawfully wedded husband, of course. I’m officially Harry Potter-Malfoy.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t help the hand that came out and smacked his chest, he had to smother the grin that was taking over his face. Damned bond. “Don’t lie to your friends, Potter.”</p><p>“Yes, love,” Harry said with a wince as he rubbed his chest. Draco did not smirk at the slight pain that traversed the bond, he swears. “Sorry, Draco is my boyfriend, just my boyfriend, much to my dismay.”</p><p>The blonde completely ignored the flutter in his chest as those words left Harry’s mouth. He’d never in a million years thought he would hear them about himself. Draco outwardly rolled his eyes, hiding his true emotions. Hermione looked like she was about to start laughing. Ginevra looked like she swallowed a Puking Pastille, before sighing and nodding. She stepped forward and leveled a hard look at Draco. “You hurt him, Malfoy. I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t keep the shock from his face, this time both Hermione and Harry began laughing. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. He almost laughed at the absurdity. “Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>She then grinned and turned back to Harry, who much to Draco’s joy and irritation still keeping his hands to himself. “So the turnout is actually looking to be much bigger than we expected.”</p><p>“I can see that, hey, ‘Mione, are Blaise and Pansy here yet?” Harry asked looking around and then back to her. Draco couldn’t stop the excitement of seeing his friends again from filling him. </p><p>“Yeah, they are already on the train, Ginny and I are just out here greeting the new ones and making sure everyone gets where they need to be on time,” Hermione gestured toward the train behind her and stepped aside. </p><p>Harry gestured for Draco to move forward. “We’re going to go on ahead then. See you later guys.”</p><p>Draco jumped onto the train and continued forward, he let Harry go first. He was suddenly much more unsure than he was before. He almost felt like apparating back to Grimmauld Place, the need to run almost overwhelming him. Harry, despite his normal extreme attention to Draco’s emotions, didn’t seem to notice. Draco thought he was going to have to say something when Harry stopped outside the door that led to the Eighth Year compartment. The next thing Draco knew he was being held tightly, the now-familiar burning hot touch of Harry’s hands running up his back. So, he had noticed. </p><p>“Draco, darling, what is so scary about seeing them that you are about to bolt?” Harry’s soft voice slipped through Draco’s ears and he felt his normal fight or flight response die down as he buried his face in Harry’s neck. “Love?”</p><p>Draco sighed and pulled back a little. His face and Harry’s were inches apart. “I haven’t seen them or spoken to them in two years. I should have at least sent letters.”</p><p>“Draco you were on house arrest for those two years, as per your sentence,” Harry reminded him. Draco felt his hot breath rush over his chin, the damned wizard was like a furnace of barely contained Fiendfyre. </p><p>Draco pulled back as he struck one of Harry’s shoulders in frustration. He chose to carry out his arrest in France. He could have served it here, he had been allowed visitors, he just couldn’t leave the house unless being Auror escorted to his community service. He took in Harry’s confused look, that same confusion was filtering through the calm and making its way down the bond, accompanied by worry and concern. “Yes, but I chose to serve my sentence in France. I could have done it here, stayed in the Manor. Instead, I abandoned everything after the trials. I-I couldn’t-”</p><p>Harry tugged Draco closer to him, he was nuzzling just under Draco’s chin. The blond couldn’t help but hold him just as tightly. This bond was actually turning out to be very helpful when Draco needed to avert panic. After a moment, he felt Harry’s hot breath at his ear. “Draco Malfoy. You chose what you did so you could better yourself. I ran off to America, Draco. <em> No one </em> blames you for running to France. No one ever expected you to go back to the Manor after the horrors that he made you face in there. To this day, I don’t know how your mother still lived there before the renovations. Blaise and Pansy, they are proud of you, Draco. So damn proud. You faced the consequences of what you did. Pansy, she still has trouble looking me in the eye some days. Everyone made mistakes during that war, and we all had to go away for a bit to know how we could move forward. They are so excited to see you. Pansy squealed for a solid minute when I told her you were coming back. And Blaise? Blaise actually kissed me!”</p><p>Draco scoffed at the thought and pulled back. That was obviously a lie. Blaise would never. “You liar.”</p><p>Harry was grinning at him now, his hands held Draco’s hips and the blonde let the heat of his touch melt away his fear. “I’m not! You can ask him yourself. Sure, we hug a lot, but we don’t normally kiss. I think I’d know.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. What an absurd thought. Blaise losing his composure so much as to actually kiss the messenger. Blaise was the most in control and stoic person Draco knew. Draco looked up at the feeling of scorching fingers on his cheek. Harry was standing there with a look of contentment on his face. The bond reflected that very emotion, and Draco was struck by how much he appreciated that. He loved that he could look at Harry’s face and then feel the bond and the emotions were exactly the same. He shoved the brunette then and Harry stumbled back a couple of feet. “What?”</p><p>Harry shrugged and shook his head. Draco felt his curiosity peak, it was definitely something. “Nothing important. You laughed, so I assume you are content enough to meet them now. If it gets to much just focus on my ‘unnatural calmness’ as you put it.”</p><p>Draco had to resist sticking out his tongue. He was a man of honor, not childish action. Harry pulled open the door and walked through. As they moved Draco felt a little twinge of negativity through the bond. It was there and gone so quickly Draco was unsure if he had actually ever felt it. He watched Harry as he casually made his way through the train and to the back where he could see Pansy and Blaise. He had once again stopped touching Draco entirely. </p><p>Draco shook his head. He didn’t need the brute to be just fine. He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly acting like a bereft lover, Harry was only six feet away, he could reach out and grab the man if he wanted. He didn’t need to though. He was perfectly capable of handling adversity by himself. Perfectly capable. </p><p>Draco watched as Harry threw himself in one of the booths. His bag went to the rack above them and his jacket on the table, the brutishness of his actions caused Pansy to squeak in surprise. Draco approached cautiously. Pansy was the first to notice him, she let out an excited squeal and nearly tackled Draco into the opposite side of the booth Harry had sat in. A flash of possessiveness flared through the bond only to be apparently smothered with Harry’s calm. The bond. Draco couldn’t help but feel triumphant that it made Harry just as possessive as it made him. Draco clung to Pansy, it was going to be fine. “Hello, Pansy.”</p><p>“Draco,” She said standing up properly and tugging him along with her. She cupped his cheek and hugged him again. “I’ve missed you, darling. I’m so glad your back.”</p><p>“Me too, Draco,” Draco looked up at the sound of Blaise’s soft baritone voice. Blaise never really spoke loudly or even in a manner that draws attention to himself. “I’ve missed you. When Harry here told us you were coming back we could barely contain ourselves.”</p><p>Draco chuckled a little and leaned on the table facing the pair. Harry had thus far remained silent. He was twisting his wand in his hands, which was odd in and of itself as the brunette never even used it anymore. Or in the last five days, he had lived with the man, he had never seen him use it. He turned back to Pansy and Blaise. “So I heard. I’m sorry I never made contact after the trials.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Blaise said with a glance at Harry and shake of his head. </p><p>Pansy sat back down where she was with a small sigh. Draco sat down next to Harry, Blaise taking his spot across from Pansy. Pansy gestured dismissively with her hands. “There is nothing to apologize for, dear. Everyone did everything they needed to and you are no different. Why so quiet, Potter?”</p><p>The three of them turned their heads toward Harry, who was staring at something outside the window. Draco tested the bond and felt nothing but a hazy mist. The bond was still there, burning with Harry’s natural heat, but he couldn’t feel anything, it was all cloudy. He instantly grabbed Harry’s hand and the green-eyed man snapped back to him. The calm returned full force and he shoved confusion at Harry through the bond. The brunette let a soft smile come over his face. “Nothing to worry about, love. I’ll explain later. And as for Pansy’s question, I was a little distracted, also was trying to give you three sometime to catch up. I get to see you guys all the time, Draco hasn’t seen you for two years.”</p><p>“Harry, I couldn’t-” Draco felt himself blurt out, before biting his lip. He pressed Harry’s hand to his thigh and inched closer. He couldn’t feel Harry’s emotions. He couldn’t feel anything but cloudiness from the wizard in front of him. He felt Harry’s hot fingers squeeze his thigh and tug him closer. He obediently followed the hand. </p><p>“Shh, I know. More of my special magic, nothing to worry about,” Harry took Draco’s hand and kissed his fingers. He felt his face heat up at the action. He glanced at Pansy and Blaise who were watching the exchange with thinly-veiled interest and confusion. Draco shoved Harry’s head down towards the table and the wizard let out choking noises. </p><p>“I still haven’t gotten an explanation for this Engineered Magic of yours,” Draco crossed his arms, but Harry was leaning forward so his hand was now resting on Harry’s side. Draco turned back to Pansy and Blaise. “Anyway, I’ve decided to date this oaf.”</p><p>“How easily you dismiss our love,” Harry actually sounded offended. He grinned both mischievously and brightly at Pansy and Blaise. “We’re already married in my mind. All I need now is Draco to openly call me his husband and it’s set in stone!”</p><p>Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the looks Blaise and Pansy gave them. Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Not going to happen.”</p><p>Harry sighed. “You’re so cruel to me, husband-dearest.”</p><p>Pansy then started to bite her finger as she tried to suppress her grin. “That has got to be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Finally though, am I right, Blaise?”</p><p>Blaise nodded slowly looking between the two of us. He looked far too amused for his own good. “Draco finally admitted to that damned crush. His pining was almost too much to bear.”</p><p>Draco froze at the words and felt Harry perk up. Oh, no. How dare they? “What crush?”</p><p>Pansy and Blaise shared a look while Draco remained frozen. “You don’t know?”</p><p>“Shut. Up.” </p><p>Harry waved a dismissive hand at Draco. “No, now they have to tell me. What crush?”</p><p>“Harry, it was a long time ago, it’s really not necessary,” Draco pressed, sending seething looks to both Pansy and Blaise. Both now looking far too amused for Draco’s own good. He finally glanced at Harry’s face. He looked eager and downright devious. </p><p>“Oh, it’s necessary to me,” Harry leaned forward across Draco and grabbed Pansy’s hands holding them to his chest. “Pans, baby, you got to tell me.”</p><p>Draco felt a twinge at the term of endearment. It sounded so American coming out of Harry’s mouth. Pansy looked up to Draco, her eyes flicked between the two of them, and with the sinister smirk that spread across her face he knew. He had signed his doom. Merlin save him. “Of course, darling, why wouldn’t I tell you? Since your husband has decided to leave you in the dark. Draco here had a crush on you, starting when he was around fourteen I’d say, he wouldn’t stop fawning over you during the Triwizard Cup. <em> Pans, Potter’s hair has gotten so long. Pansy, Potter is fighting a fucking dragon, what if he dies? Pansy, do you see this garbage in the  </em> Prophet <em> ? Granger! As if Potter would have her, secret love my arse! Pansy, he hasn’t come up, what if he’s drowned? Who am I going to hate-love then?  </em>It was all rather pathetic actually.”</p><p>Draco shot himself forward in protest “I have never once said that last one!”</p><p>Harry was actually frozen for a second. He slowly turned to Draco with a wicked grin on his face as he sat back. “But you said the other ones?”</p><p>Draco crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. The embarrassment had reached its boiling point. “They might have been uttered at least once during fourth-year.”</p><p>“Only every other hour,” Blaise said with a scoff. “You always had something to say. And the damned incident with the tree? You just had drop-down and look cool for Potter as he walked by and you talked shit instead of snogging him as you should have and saved us all pain.”</p><p>Harry was biting his fist and laughing now. Draco felt heat bloom in his cheeks. All of that was true, but he would never for the life of him admit that out loud. To Harry Potter no less. Harry suddenly scooted back and Draco found himself sitting in front of the brunette, in between his legs, practically in his lap. He made sure everything was in place so they were comfortably facing the opposite side of the car before hugged Draco tightly to his chest. “It’s probably a good thing he didn’t just come up and snog me. I was not in a good place, almost everything wrong that could go wrong, went wrong that year. It was just downhill from there, I probably would have punched him out.”</p><p>“Nice to know I made a good decision to keep my affections secret,” Draco said with a grumble. He felt Harry nuzzle his neck again. Blaise and Pansy nodded as if that made sense.</p><p>Suddenly, Pansy jumping up excitedly as Daphne calm walking down the train car. Draco turned towards Harry and was suddenly caught in a kiss. Harry tugged his face close, burying his fingers in bright blonde hair. Draco actually froze. It was perfectly natural for him to do this. It was a part of the plan. But the suddenness caused Draco to melt and a little moan to escape his mouth as he kissed Harry’s back. </p><p>When Harry pulled back and grinned at him. Draco couldn’t help but notice the blinding contentment and slight arousal that spread through the bond. Harry enjoyed kissing him. It wasn’t just a duty to him. And even if he didn’t have the bond to help on that front. The fact that Harry’s eyes were completely blown and his breathing uneven. Draco really couldn’t judge, he doubted he faired any better. Harry tilted his head to the side. “In the interest of full disclosure, I had a crush on you too. Just didn't realize it at the time.”</p><p>Draco flinched back. Wait, did he still? No way. There was no way he still had a crush on Draco. “Is that why you agreed to the-?”</p><p>Draco pressed his fingers into Harry’s mark, forcibly cutting himself off. Draco was wearing long sleeves so his mark was covered. Seeing as Harry had all kinds of tattoos, he wasn’t as worried about covering his arm. Harry shook his head firmly. “I agreed because it was the right thing to do. I wasn’t about to allow anyone else to volunteer and then use it to abuse you. I wasn’t about to allow you to get hurt again when I knew I could stop it.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t help but melt at Harry’s words. He launched himself into Harry’s lap hugging him as his chosen consummation demanded. He felt a twinge of affection as Harry hugged him back. He felt Harry’s hot breath at his ear, and he had to suppress a shiver. Draco pulled back when he couldn't take it anymore but settled himself into Harry’s lap. A few others had arrived and were now holding conversations of their own, leaving him and Harry to their own devices. </p><p>Draco starting playing with Harry’s fingers, basking in the calm and content that filtered through the bond. “So tell me about this Engineered Magic.”</p><p>Harry laughed a little, twining his fingers with Draco’s. “ ‘Mione was the first one to call it that, and really when they or I say Engineered Magic it just refers to spells and such that I’ve created on my own. She called it Engineered Magic because really only I can perform the spells or someone whose sheer magical power comes anywhere close to mine. Take <em> Praesidio  </em> for example, there are quite a few spells that do things similarly. Such as  <em> Protego Maxima </em>  but unlike  <em> Praesidio </em> , that charm only shields the damage of the space the spell is cast in within a certain radius, transferring the damage to the caster. With  <em> Praesidio </em> , I can define a space the size of Wales and as long as I have the initial magical power to back it up, all damage to all defined parties is transferred to me, but I don’t notice until after. And with the release of  <em> Praesidio </em>  the remaining magical energy is enormous due to all the magic cast within the space being partially or wholly absorbed by the spell, all that energy that is left is directed to healing the caster of any damage obtained through the use of  <em> Praesidio </em> . Now, since that sounds like a revamped version of  <em> Protego,  </em>here’s the difference. I can be in Finland and cast the spell on Wales, and the spell still takes effect exactly as if I standing directly in the center.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened slowly at Harry’s explanation. That was amazing. The amount of good that could do during wars, fuck. All he’d need is a defined space. That was incredible. “That’s almost a terrifying amount of power.”</p><p>“There are quite a few other spells I’ve invented that I’d been ordered not to show you,” Harry told him. Draco felt anger for a moment until he felt the emotions filtering through the bond. Harry was telling him because he didn’t plan on listening to whoever it was that had advised him. Draco sent slight curiosity through the bond. Harry nuzzled the back of his head. “Robards. He told me that you couldn’t be trusted with them. That no one who has a risk of turning dark can be trusted with them. If that was the case they should make them Forbidden for even me.”</p><p>Draco jerked up. Did Harry really think he was at risk of turning dark? That was complete lunacy. “You have no risk at all becoming a Dark Wizard, Harry. It’s just not possible.”</p><p>Draco felt Harry huff into his ear. “And what makes you so sure?” </p><p>“Because your magic is the purest thing I have ever felt,” Draco explained sitting up and turning so he could face the wizard beside him. No one with magic like Harry could ever become a Dark Wizard. Harry looked at him curiously. “I almost drowned in it during that damned ceremony, Harry. Your magic is like the ocean, but not like the coastline oceans. I mean the middle of nowhere ocean, the deep parts of the ocean that humans can’t even survive going into. The parts of the ocean that have been completely untouched by humans, only the mystical beings that thrive there living in utter peace. It’s massive like an ocean, but the purity is like an ocean's deepest depths. And no one with magic like that could ever become a Dark Wizard.”</p><p>Draco was shocked to see a blush had blossomed in Harry’s cheeks. Slight embarrassment was trickling through the bond. Harry ducked his head and tugged Draco close to him. He didn’t say anything, only buried his face in the blond’s neck and shoulder, quiet and breathing slowly. Draco had to search the bond to see if he hadn’t said something wrong, but all that came through was a certain giddiness intermixed with content. There wasn’t even a trace of the ever-present calm, it had been swallowed up. </p><p>Draco just let Harry silently bury himself into the blonde’s body. Holding him. He couldn’t say he disliked it. With Harry’s happiness shining through the bond, Draco actually felt good, like this year was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Facing Our Fears Comes With Hazards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I have read this chapter and what I have posted at least a thousand different times. If there are any places that say "Eighth Year" instead of eighth-year, or where any year is referenced in the capital format please point it out, and I will fix it. You may not care, but I'm a perfectionist lol </p>
<p>Other than that, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time they reached the school, Harry had removed himself from his little cocoon and was once again staring out the window. It wasn’t like back at the station where Draco couldn’t feel anything from him aside from cloudy mist, but Harry was obviously preoccupied. However, since Harry’s emotions didn’t portray anything to worry about Draco just let him be and continued conversing with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quickly becoming more and more comfortable in their presence, none of his friends that had returned to Hogwarts appeared to hold any kind of grudge against him, just as Harry had promised. It was such a relief to have one less thing to worry about. He hadn't realized he had missed them so much. From Pansy and Daphne's gossip-filled prattling, Blaise and Theo's silent but fond judgment. He never thought he'd get to have this again and to finally get it without paying the ultimate price was something he'd never been more grateful for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco's worry returned full force however when Harry grabbed his arm to stop him when their car was called to leave. He turned to him but Harry was staring out the window again. He didn't even glance at Draco. “Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming, Harry, Draco?” Pansy asked. She had paused just at the door, Blaise lingering behind her. Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco glance gave her a small smile, gesturing for her to go on. “We’ll catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better. And Harry better not show up with a bloody nose this time, Draco,” Pansy chided before turning to take Blaise’s outstretched arm. Blaise glanced sternly between the two of them before leading Pansy out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned toward his transfixed companion. What the bloody hell was going on? “Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t move. The way his eyes moved he was following someone, Draco attempted to seek out the brunette’s emotions and all he got was the mist again. A clouded haze. Draco shook him a bit frantically. “Harry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes started to blink rapidly for a second before he turned to face Draco. “What’s wrong, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could you ask that,” Draco growled out. He knew his anger was coming from fear and concern and he could see when that registered across the bond to Harry. Draco could once again feel Harry, calm laced with guilt was oozing down the bond. “What the bloody hell are you doing to our bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muting it,” Harry said actually sounding ashamed as he nudged Draco out of the seat. Draco moved but didn’t remove his glare from the man in front of him. “I don’t like using it for long, or at all really, and I can only use it to mute my side. I just didn’t want to worry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and walked along the train, Draco was almost upset that Harry didn’t try and touch him. He usually did at moments like this. Draco followed close behind him. “Worry me about what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I told you, it will worry you and that would defeat the purpose,” Harry reminded opening the car door for him. Letting Draco go first, following behind him. Harry’s end of the bond still sent off calm but it wasn’t as sure as it usually was. It held a lilt of concern and more guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exited the car and Draco forced Harry to turn towards him. “Honesty Harry, that’s what you promised me. Lying by omission is still lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry seemed to melt at that, his whole-body deflating. Draco watched and ached to touch him, but Harry was the one to initiate the touches. Was he even allowed? Of course, he was, Draco just wasn’t sure he could. “You’re right, of course, you’re right. I’m sorry, Draco. Our bond is not public knowledge, no one but me, you, ‘Mione, Narcissa, Kingsley, and Robards know of it. As far as anyone else is aware, you are here of your own free will, no attachments other than what you choose. You are free. And that is how I want it to stay, that is what I want people to think of you being here. But, there are a select few people who have joined the student body who don’t concur with my opinion of you. They believe you should be locked up in Azkaban just like your father and will do anything to see it done. I won’t allow it. I will not let you get locked up when you are so close to your freedom. I blocked off the bond because I know them. I actually got into a fight with one outside the Ministry of Magic—spent the night in the fucking Yard for it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s brow furrowed in confusion. “The Yard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scotland Yard,” Harry waved his hand dismissively. Irritation was fogging up the calm, almost downright anger. Draco hadn’t felt Harry angry once since they met in that courtroom. He didn’t think it was possible. He didn’t like it to say the least. “They said since neither of us was going to press charges against the other, then we could just stay the night for disturbing the peace. That’s not important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you were trying to protect me, you were doing your job, that’s fine,” Draco understood that. He did. Harry had told him from the beginning he wouldn’t let anyone lock him away in Azkaban. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him anymore. Shacklebolt had said Harry was here for his protection as much everyone else’s. “What I have a problem with is that damn spell. The one that blocks you from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked off. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obvolvo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the bond was clouded and misting again and Draco flinched back. “Yes, that! Stop that. I don’t like that. I don’t like that I can’t feel you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you have grown used to it or because it isn’t fair?” Harry cocked his head curiously, after a second, Draco could feel the curiosity, concern, and irritation that was Harry’s emotions filter down the bond again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because this is nerve-wracking,” Draco said honestly throwing out his hands. “Knowing I can come to you and when I do your face and what I feel through the bond match. Every time. It’s grounding. If I didn’t have that, I don’t think I could do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry deflated again. Guilt was clouding the calm now. “I’m sorry, Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed and nodded. He could feel it, how much Harry meant those words. “It’s okay. Just don't do it unless necessary. I have another question before we go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded determinedly. His emotional state through the bond was returning to normal. Draco crossed his arms and cocked his head. “Why haven’t you touched me at throughout this whole conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You told me not too,” Harry stammered out, eyes widening a little. “Earlier before we got on the train. That’s why I was so quiet the first time, well that and I spotted them the first time. You had told me not to touch you, and I did anyway. I was kind of angry at myself. And then well it just kept happening so emotional state kind of just spiraled from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, touch me,” Draco told him completely deadpan. Harry nodded looking for the first time a little unsure as he wrapped Draco into a hug. The blonde sighed as he hugged Harry, burying his face in the brunette’s chest. He took a moment before he wrapped his arm around Harry’s and started them off toward the school. “So, I think we need a safeword of some kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plan of getting kinky with me, Draco?” Harry said with a smirk, as he let himself be dragged along. A definite sign he was feeling better, the teasing was back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smacked him in the shoulder, irritation filtering through the embarrassment of the words he was about to say. “No! But I do realize I tend to say things I don’t mean, like earlier. I didn’t want you to stop touching me. I wanted you to continue holding me and generally what you had been doing all morning. I couldn’t figure out what I had done to make you stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, all traces of joking gone from his face. “That’s fair. That way you can just be you and if you actually have a problem with something I say or do, I’ll definitely know then. I think it’s a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, it would work both ways,” Draco chided with a roll of his eyes. Did the man have no sense of self-protection?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Harry looked confused for a moment before chuckling a little. A hint of gratitude bloomed in the bond, but mischievous amusement was beginning to cloud it. “Oh, don’t worry about me, love. I’m down for literally anything you could ask for right now, I’ll let you know my hard limits when we start our kink-negotiations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter, I will kill you,” Draco said hiding his face in his hand. “Slowly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snickered softly. The intoxicating mix of warmth and calm was filling the bond again, and Draco couldn’t have felt better about it, despite the words of sheer aggravation leaving the idiot’s mouth. He nuzzled Draco’s temple as they continued walking towards the school having missed the carriages. “So did you have a word in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, it has to be something we wouldn’t say in normal conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plum-blossoms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Draco stopped and turned toward the green-eyed menace next to him. The person in question was grinning like a loon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plum-blossoms. I don’t ever talk about plum-blossoms, I should they are quite beautiful for such a small flower. Plum-blossoms can be our safe-word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will agree if you stop saying plum-blossoms,” Draco conceded marching off from his loony companion. “Let’s go, Potter. We’re late for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Harry’s laugh, but he kept facing forward being sure to hide the grin that spread over his face. He could feel every ounce of the happiness Harry felt. Despite his irritation with being teased it was hard to be angry about it when you could feel that the person in question meant absolutely nothing harmful. Draco suspected Harry knew that too, yes, this year was definitely going to be something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco and Harry reached the school, they found they weren’t that late for dinner. Already changed they just made their way to the Great Hall. Harry was shockingly quiet, Draco had found that he usually rambled on about things. The day after Harry had told him the story of his bender in America, Hermione had sent Draco a letter and explained a few things. She said Harry still had some habits of his drug abuse days but nothing that he should be concerned about, just that it changed his personality a little bit. Some of those habits being he was particularly aware of where his belongings were at all times, he is vigilantly aware of everyone around him, he is extra particular about cleaning his spaces, and he's a little more easily distracted. Draco knew all of those things, had noticed them over the last few days of living with the man. The major changes to his personality that had carried over, that Draco could see, were the talking, how mellow he was about everything, and the Americanized speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only occurring to him now because Harry was silent as they walked through the hall. He was holding Draco’s wrist, his thumb lazily stroking the inside of it as they walked. Draco was free to peruse what he felt through the bond without having to focus on a conversation at the same time. Harry was still happy. Draco didn’t understand completely. He was grateful for it no doubt about that, but he just didn’t understand. He didn’t understand how Harry had forgiven him so easily those two years ago. He didn’t understand Harry’s friendly teasing—that, if he was honest, more than skirted the line of flirting. He didn’t understand how Harry could be so accepting of all this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He probably never would. Harry Potter always had a way of confounding him at every turn. This was no different. So no matter that he didn’t understand how Harry could be happy in this situation with him, he was immeasurably grateful for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where The Founder’s Quarter’s are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The what-” Draco froze as pain lanced up his back. He recognized it instantly. A fucking Stinging Hex. A particularly angry Stinging Hex. He closed his eyes tight. No matter how much anger someone put behind one of these, it would burn like hell, but it was no Cruciatus Curse. Nowhere near close. He barely registered the calling of spells and the soft thudding of a body that wasn’t his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco. Are you alright?” Draco finally pried his eyes open and looked up at Harry. His emerald eyes were pure fire again, but it was nothing like when Draco had been sitting in his lap in the kitchen just yesterday. Draco tested the bond as the pain in his back started to fade away. Pure fury had mixed with frightened concern and to Draco’s surprise a shocking amount of self-loathing. Where the bloody hell had that come from? “I’m so sorry. I should’ve felt that. I’ll be better about that, sensing spells. I was distracted, it won’t happen again. I swear to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shook his head and tried to work his body to stop tensing. “Harry, I’m fine. It’s just a Stinging Hex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught Harry shaking his head and the air shifted. Draco glanced around, the doors to the Great Hall were open and quite a few students and teachers had come out to see what all the commotion was about. The blonde refocused his attention on Harry whose head was hung as he stood in front of Draco, he had his arms held out in a stance Draco recognized. “Harry, no!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Praesidio.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco felt instant relief as the runes carved themselves into the floor and the colorful circle burst out from them in a ten-foot diameter. Draco looked around, able to stand and focus now that the stinging was gone. The person who had hexed him was wrapped in ropes and unconscious. He didn’t even recognize them, and Draco had been sure to take the name and face of everyone who had personally been wronged by him over the course of his life to memory. He had wanted to apologize, whether they believed him or not. He needed to do it. It was something he had resolved to do while in France. Starting with Katie Bell. He had never meant to hurt her. Not at all. But this person, he was no one Draco recognized. In fact, if Draco saw clearly those were fourth-year robes he had on, so while he had been there with the Carrows, he was a third-year. They hadn’t been interested in anyone below fifth. He didn’t know anything except the outcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco took a deep breath. He couldn’t get angry now, he would only be feeding off of Harry’s fury. He understood. He knew this would happen. He didn’t expect it before he had even stepped foot into the Great Hall, but he knew it would happen. Then something occurred to him and he had to ask. “Harry, I’m curious, what would have happened if you had cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>Praesidio </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned back to Harry. The man still had his head hung as he glared at the floor. His eyes were literally glowing green when they shot up to look at Draco. The fury that was blasting through the bond only served to made anger in his face more terrifying. He couldn't control the slight flinch, but he tamped down any fear he held. Harry had promised. “He would’ve died. Anyone inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>Praesidio</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s barrier that the caster views as a threat or has significant negative feelings for is either dealt extreme damage that most likely leads to death or their magic eats them alive as it tries to meld with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Praesidio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde nodded slowly and walked over to him. That was a truly terrifying spell. Draco couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be eaten alive by his own magic. He took another deep breath. He needed to calm Harry down. Harry’s fury was fueling </span>
  <em>
    <span>Praesidio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if the wrong person stepped foot in it, Draco swallowed. He really didn’t want to think about that. “You can release it now, Harry. I’m fine. Everything is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry continued to stare at him for a moment. Draco glanced toward the door as their new Headmistress had made her way out into the hall. Oh, great. Much quicker than last time, Harry held out his arms again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Omnia est tutum.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crack of thunder sound that followed boomed and echoed in the hall, Draco couldn’t stop the second flinch. Shit, Harry Potter was a scary wizard. Fuck. Harry flicked his hand and the bundle of ropes and unconscious fourth-year went sliding in the direction of McGonagall. “Headmistress. I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to make an announcement that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who feels the need to harm, either verbally or physically, the returning or new Slytherins in or outside of my presence, will face my wrath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned to face her, muttering another spell. Draco recognized this one when the cloudy haze spelled over their bond. Everyone ounce of pain, fury, and concern that had been spilling into his head suddenly stopped and Draco was left with his own emotions. He didn’t know whether to yell at Harry for shutting him out again or be grateful to him for once again saving him from drowning. Draco wasn’t surprised when the Headmistress nodded solemnly. “Of course, I was hoping it wouldn’t need to be mentioned and everyone would be more than eager to move on. I see now that is not the case. Will I be receiving a full account, Mr. Potter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By morning,” He ground out. He had stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and was once again staring at the floor. Draco was not surprised to see every other student and teacher watching them carefully. “I apologize for the disturbance to this evening’s dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did your job as you should, dear boy,” She told him softly. He nodded once but didn’t move otherwise. Draco was more shocked at the affectionate tone she had used. In public no less. She turned to everyone else. “Everyone return to your seats at once. Professor Vector, would you please undertake the Sorting in my place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vector nodded as she and the other teachers ushered all of the students back into the hall. Draco was unsure about whether he should approach Harry or not. He was still a couple of feet away and Harry still looked locked tight. The bond was still completely shut off. Draco stayed where he was. McGonagall untied and awoke the boy. He startled and then cowered in fear under what Draco assumed was a furious looking Harry Potter. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry scoffed and turned on his heel to face the Great Hall. Draco couldn't help but think of Snape and how Harry would have looked exactly like him as he turned had he been wearing the robes. “Let’s go, Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tried not to take offense at being snapped at. He knew Harry wasn’t angry at him, but he couldn’t exactly contain it. There was no need for him to be snapped at. Draco scowled for a second before following after Harry who hadn’t even stopped to make sure the blonde was following him and just stalked into the Great Hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered Draco noticed that another table had been added at the back of the hall. An eighth-year table, for all those returning. Made sense, there just wasn’t enough room in the seventh-years dorms, tables were a given. Not like Draco had to worry about that anyway, he and Harry had their own private quarters, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the eighth-years were chatting somewhat amicably amongst themselves. Hermione looked at them in concern, as did Pansy when Harry once again threw himself into his seat. Draco sighed taking his seat next to him. Hermione was across from them. Harry was glaring off into nothing now. It was starting to get weird. Harry usually bounced back by now and with their bond still closed off, Draco had no idea where Harry’s head was at. All he knew was the man was angry, he was furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hermione asked leaning forward, she scooted a little when Pansy came down to see what was wrong as well. Blaise remained at the other end of the table, holding a conversation with Luna. Although from the concerned glances they received Draco was sure they would want to know as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco felt Harry tense even further beside him. Draco also found it perturbing he hadn’t been addressed at all since Harry’s initial panic unless it was an order to follow. “A wandering fourth-year found us as we were walking toward the Great Hall and shot me with a Stinging Hex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin,” Pansy let out holding a hand up to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione seemed troubled by this. “Are you okay, Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Harry ended up stunning and tying him before the pain had even started to register, then he cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>Praesidio</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Draco glanced toward Harry who hadn’t said a word. He hadn’t even moved. He was leaning away from Draco, the hand of the elbow he was leaning on covering his mouth as he “watched” the Sorting Ceremony. Draco was entirely certain if he asked, he would have no clue who was Sorted where. Hermione was looking between them concerned. Obviously, she had taken note of Harry’s fury. “It’s alright. I managed to get him to release it before anyone else approached us, it saved me a trip to Pomfrey though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and folded her hands out in front of her. “Alright then. He should calm down soon. Anything else we should know about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco glanced at Harry again. He still wasn’t paying any attention to them. “Well, he told McGonagall that anyone who dares mess with the Slytherins new or old will face his wrath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy hummed in thought, sending a glance of her own at Harry. “Well, that is one way to deter anyone from trying to enact revenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head with a small laugh. “I’m not surprised. Oh, well, Harry won’t hurt any of them too badly. He’ll probably just scare anyone who wishes to test and see if he’s bluffing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nodded, it was still worrying. Glancing around at the hall he noticed while it wasn't as full as he could recall it being before, it was definitely still more than he had anticipated. The occasional dark looks cast at the eighth-year and Slytherin table did not go unnoticed. He sighed, he wasn't feeling comfortable here at this table, in a way he might have before. He knew it would be hard. He knew facing his fears and past mistakes would be one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do, he had prepared himself. But then Harry came into the picture this ever-present beacon of calm, and Draco suddenly didn’t have to face everything alone like he thought he did. With that calm gone now and Draco literally looking across a sea of people who had every reason under the sun to hate his guts, he wondered how he ever thought this would be okay. He knew it would eventually come back, but even though it had only been a few days he had grown so used to Harry’s ever-present emotions. He was always there now. This clouded mist scared him just as much as the people in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall called the room to attention once she returned and began making announcements. Starting with Harry’s. Draco ignored her after that. It wasn’t important. The eighth-years had been given the rundown of what they were and weren’t allowed to do on grounds before they even came, seeing as all of them were technically adults now. Hermione and Pansy and quite a few others at their table turned to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned to Harry. He needed him back, he felt weak for that need but he was allowed to utilize everything to keep him strong enough to face the obstacles in front of him and if that meant Harry Potter’s stability then damn it, he wasn’t ashamed of that. Despite that resolution, he was hesitant when he laid a hand on Harry’s leg. “Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emerald green eyes snapped to him, Draco couldn’t help the flinch at the sheer fury that reflected out from those green orbs. Harry tensed beneath him and Draco took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Draco’s surprise, the man seemed to freeze. The hand fell away from his mouth and Harry looked at him with sheer confusion. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Draco repeated looking back up at his face. Harry looked so confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you apologizing for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco grimaced. That was a tough question. “Everything, I suppose. It was my past that brought this situation about and I’m sorry you are suffering because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s hands had fallen to the table and he shook his head. “You idiot. I’m not angry at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you still angry?” Draco asked with a small cock of his head. “Surely you’re not still upset at the fourth-year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry scoffed and shook his head. “Not specifically. Here. I could explain it, but I don’t really want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next moment Harry’s emotions filled Draco’s head once again. It was and wasn’t what he expected. There was fury, definitely, but it wasn’t directed at the person that Draco thought it would be. Harry was furious at himself. Now Draco was terribly confused. Why was Harry so angry at himself? “What? That’s doesn’t make any sense. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed and for the first time in the last ten minutes, he relaxed as he turned to Draco. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Praesidio </span>
  </em>
  <span>is first and foremost a protection spell. However, there is are reasons both Kingsley and Robards had disallowed anyone else trying the spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The amount of power it takes to produce it,” Draco named off. He knew that one. Harry had mentioned it earlier. It was the whole reason Hermione called his spells Engineered Magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that,” Harry nodded as he looked down at his hands, his voice was low and soft, Draco had to lean forward to hear it. Harry still stayed out of Draco’s reach though as well as made no move to touch him. “But also the fact that the spell rides purely on the caster's emotional state. If you are not </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your feelings for the people you are trying to protect within the defined space, you could easily kill a thousand people with a stance and a word. I scared you. You may not have realized it through your fear of everything else, but I have spent days analyzing your emotions through the bond. For just a minute, you were terrified of me. The very person I was assigned to protect. I scared you more than the act that brought on my need to protect you. I promised you with this bond that I would protect you, that no harm would come to you while you went through this. I broke that promise. I let myself get distracted, I let my guard down for a split second and I couldn’t sense a damned Stinging Hex. That’s why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco lost his composure as he processed what Harry had told him. He understood where he was coming from, but this idiot was too noble for his own good. He knew he couldn’t respond to this in his normal manner. He required something slightly drastic, like a consummation. Draco ended up not caring about their surroundings as he shot forward and hugged Harry. He was very thankful for Harry’s reflexes as it kept them from toppling into the person that sat on his other side. Draco wrapped the green-eyed man in himself, consummating their bond as best he could with their seated position. “Draco?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, noble, idiotic, prat of a martyr,” Draco grumbled in his ear. Harry’s fury had faded to a dull self-loathing drowning out the calm. Irritation now spiked through and Draco almost laughed at it. “I was afraid of you, but like you said only for a minute, probably not even that long. I was afraid because I saw for the first time how terrifying the ocean can be when provoked, but then I remembered. You promised me. You promised to know, and protect, and honor me. I have no reason to be afraid of you. Harry, you haven’t broken your promise. I knew what to expect, I knew there would be a backlash. You are not just my guard. I would like to think I am your friend and as your friend, you are allowed to let your guard down with me. No one was supposed to be in that hallway, it doesn’t make it your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco felt Harry’s arms tighten around him for a minute. Hot breath was huffed out against his neck in a sigh. Draco felt smug that the self-loathing was slowly receding being replaced by a vague calm. It felt unsure again, but Draco wasn’t too worried this time. Harry pulled back, much in the same way he had done the very first time Draco had hugged him this way. “Guess that really does come in handy on both ends. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen how well it works for me, why wouldn’t it work for you?” Draco asked, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s nose before pulling away completely and turning towards the feast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the curl of smugness in his chest when Harry chuckled and nuzzled the nape of his neck before turning to fill his own plate. He paused for a second and turned back after grabbing a roll. "You are my friend, you know. Or if we aren't yet, then I would like to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we are. Thanks, Potter," Draco covered his face with his sleeve. He couldn't be caught in the middle of dinner with the pleased grin he knew he was currently wearing. Yeah, now he remembered, that right there was why everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Founding Resemblance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time dinner had finished and everyone was more settled. Harry was once again in a semblance of his previous good mood. At least he was grinning and back to calling Draco his husband, so the blonde took that to mean he was back to normal. They were still sitting in the Great Hall with Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise. The other Eighth Years had gone off to find their dorms in the newly refurbished South East Tower, for the first time since he arrived at the school Draco felt at peace.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>Draco jumped when the idiot sitting next to him slammed his hands on the table. So much for his bloody peace. “Draco!”</p><p>“What?” The blonde ground out in irritation glaring at him. He pointedly ignored the other three who were snickering across from them.</p><p>“I finally fucking remembered!” Harry responded turning to him with a grin. Draco sent every ounce of his irritation down the bond hoping it instilled the fear just a regular glare couldn’t. Judging by the firm calm and slight happiness filtering from Harry’s end, it wasn’t working. “Do you know where the Founder’s Quarters are?”</p><p>“The Founder’s what?” Draco’s anger was tempered by sheer confusion. He didn’t think the Founders even had rooms in the school. Now that he thought about it though, they could have. This school was a labyrinth.</p><p>“That’s what I said,” Harry responded with a pout, laying his head on his arms on the table. “McGonagall said it was on the seventh floor, with no specifics. Then Dumbledore pitched in with some cryptic shit about proving ourselves to the guardian. Whatever the fuck that means.”</p><p>Draco stared at him for a second before blinking and turning to their friends. “Do you three have any clue?”</p><p>Blaise was looking thoroughly amused, Pansy slightly confused, and Hermione thoughtful. She came out of her thought looking more quizzical than she started. “I wasn’t aware the Founders kept quarters in the castle.”</p><p>“Why do you need to know, Harry?” Pansy asked leaning forward slightly to look at his pouting form.</p><p>He shrugged. “No reason. McGonagall just has something she needs me to do for her, and it’s there. If I’d known there was going to be some heroic quest type bullshit, I would’ve passed.”</p><p>Draco barely held back his snort of amusement at Harry’s reasoning. It made enough sense. He supposed he had to give the man props for improvisation. That was a solid cover-up. Hermione quirked her eyebrow in curiosity but she knew the specifics of the bond and how they were supposed to have their own quarters. “I’ll help you look for it, Harry, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” Harry smirked a little. Draco almost rolled his eyes at the mischief he felt from Harry's end of the bond. “Just if we can’t find it tonight, I’m sure I won’t get any sleep.”</p><p>This time Draco couldn’t contain the snort. Hermione just rolled her eyes while the rest of them looked properly confused. Draco shook his head. “Would you like to join us now, Hermione? I regret we’ve had a rather long day and need our rest.”</p><p>He flicked his eyes towards Harry, and her eyebrows rose in understanding. If he spent too much time out in the open someone else would work up the courage to confront his presence here. He didn’t want Harry to lose this happy mood. Not so soon after he had regained it. “Ah, yes. I’d love to. Harry, you’re coming?”</p><p>“What?” Harry had busied himself in the fabric of Draco’s robe, the fabric that made up his sleeves. He had been twisting it slightly in his hands, through the bond Draco only felt the normal calm and pensiveness. “Oh! Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>Draco stood then tugging Harry with him. Somehow despite being tugged Harry rose a lot more gracefully than Draco did. The blonde laced his arm through Harry’s. “Goodnight, Blaise, Pansy.”</p><p>“Night, guys!” Harry called as Draco dragged him from the Great Hall. Once they cleared the Hall, Harry spun around and slung his arm over Draco’s shoulder much like he had done when they entered King’s Cross Station. “Being proactive, Draco-love?”</p><p>“I can’t have every over-confident student with a misplaced grudge igniting your temper, now can I?” Draco looked up at him to see a smirk spread across his face.</p><p>“Oh, yes, that would be just dreadful, wouldn’t it?” Harry smirk bled through his words. Draco knew then, Harry would love nothing more than to put some arrogant younger years in their place. He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face, a smirk to match Harry’s. He will admit, watching Harry rain down his righteous wrath would be a sight to see, especially when that wrath is on his behalf.</p><p>“Are you two quite finished?”</p><p>They both turned towards Hermione who was looking entirely unimpressed with their display. Harry snorted in laughter, burying his nose in Draco’s hair sounding extremely put upon as he spoke, “Oh, I suppose. You’re putting a damper on my fun, ‘Mione.”</p><p>“I have always dreaded the day you two joined forces,” Hermione responded with an exasperatedly fond expression. Draco chuckled softly. She walked around them, heading off towards the staircases. “Come on then, the seventh floor, you said?”</p><p>“Yup,” Harry said with a soft chuckle, following after her. Draco couldn’t help but love that Harry never once let go of him as they made their way after her.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the seventh floor, Hermione was on the prowl. She searched behind every painting and every tapestry. Draco found himself utterly content, Harry had tangled their fingers together as they wandered the halls. They were taking a bit slower, it made it easy for Draco to get lost in thought. Never would he have thought that this would be him. Holding Harry’s hand as they walked the halls of the Hogwart’s Castle. Sure, he had imagined it more times than he could count, ever since he first heard of Harry Potter, what he had done, and that they were the same age. After he had met him though, and completely botched his introduction causing Harry to hate him, he thought it was nothing more than a pipe dream. While, he’d botched a lot of things in his life, Harry and letting the Death Eaters into the Castle being the ones he hated himself the most for.</p><p>None of that mattered now though.</p><p>Harry didn’t care about any of that, not anymore. He had forgiven him. He just hoped he could live up to Harry’s expectations.</p><p>Draco jumped when he felt Harry’s arm around his shoulders again. The brunette tugged him closer so his lips were at his ear. “You will. I have absolute faith in you, Draco. You have a good heart.”</p><p>Draco choked on his next inhale and he let out a sound he couldn’t recognize from himself. Harry nuzzled his cheek. If he were completely honest with himself, it had sounded like a whimper. He’d been paying attention. Must have been paying very close attention to his emotions to say something so spot on. Just the fact that Harry had been paying that much attention to him, had caused the whimper. Draco ducked his head and pressed his face into Harry’s shoulder. “If you tell anyone I made that sound, I will eviscerate you, Potter.”</p><p>“Yes, love,” Harry responded with a chuckle. “So the Founder’s Quarters.”</p><p>Hermione turned to face them from the tapestry she'd been peaking behind. “Did McGonagall tell you anything more about how to find them?”</p><p>“Not really,” Harry shrugged stepping a bit away from Draco, their hands never parting. “She was just as cryptic as Dumbledore, that might have something to do with the old man being in his portrait at the time.”</p><p>Draco turned to look around the hall they found themselves in. Something caught his eye, right on the wall where the Room of Requirement used to be. Had that portrait always been there? Draco tightened his fingers, grabbing Harry’s attention. “Harry.”</p><p>“Yes, love?” Harry came closer and looked in the direction Draco was caught in.</p><p>“Has that painting always been there? Isn’t that-?”</p><p>“The Room of Requirement,” Harry nodded letting go of Draco’s hand and approaching the painting. “Do you think it’s still there, Draco?”</p><p>“If so, it’s a mere fragment of what it used to be,” Draco responded quietly as he and Hermione followed after Harry. They all reached the painting within seconds of each other. The painting depicted an enormous golden lion with red eyes, and a bright emerald Snake coiled around his neck with molten silver eyes. Sitting in front of them was a Pensieve, swirling with memories. Draco flinched when the snake moved forward, hissing at Harry, who automatically hissed in response.</p><p>Harry glanced back at Draco and then sighed, before hissing at the snake again. It bowed its head and deferred to the Lion. “I apologize, we assume any who come towards our portrait is versed in the tongue.”</p><p>“Well, I am,” Harry responded scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “But some of us have some bad experiences with our tongue.”</p><p>“I see, we were told there would only be two of you,” The Lion narrowed its gaze towards Hermione. The Snake bared its fangs and hissed in her direction as well. “I count three.”</p><p>Draco looked between Harry, the painting, and Hermione. Hermione swallowed nervously. “Well, I’ll take my leave then. I’ve done what I came to do. Goodnight, Harry, Draco. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”</p><p>She rushed down the hall and the animals in the painting calmed themselves. “Better. Now, One of you is a Slytherin and the other a Gryffindor. We presume the one who speaks the tongue is the Slytherin.”</p><p>Draco scoffed slightly and moved so he was closer to Harry, who slipped his hand into Draco’s tangling their fingers once again. Harry chucked. “Only just. I was actually sorted in Gryffindor, and my beautiful blonde companion here is the Slytherin.”</p><p>“Malfoy,” The Lion said with distaste, the Snake eyed him up and down before hissing out something that Harry responded to in kind. Draco’s fingers involuntarily tightened its grip on Harry’s. “The most pathetic house of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The one with the most light as well as Veela blood.”</p><p>“We have outlasted most of the Houses of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, even the legendary Peverells,” Draco noted to the Lion who seemed to sneer at him. “We endure if nothing else.”</p><p>“You’ve outlasted the Peverells?” The Lion asked with an amused tone. She glanced towards Harry, who to Draco’s shock looked sheepish in his stance. “Not as such.”</p><p>The Snake hissed again, causing Harry to roll his eyes before hissing back in Parseltongue. The sound was distinctly different from when he heard the Dark Lord speak it through the halls of his ancestral home. It was softer, with less darkness brewing behind it. He couldn’t control his flinch, however, and he’s pretty sure if it wasn’t for Harry’s infernal calm seeping through their bond he would have fled down the hall at the sound of it. Harry sighed, stepping slightly in front of Draco. “Lady Armelia, and Lord Cyrus, may we enter or shall you tease him some more?”</p><p>The Lion laughed out. “Oh, yes, you may enter. The Founders have ordered as such. Now, would you prefer a password in the tongue or one in the common language?”</p><p>“For me, it does not matter,” Harry responded with a shrug. “Draco would prefer in the common language.”</p><p>“Very well,” The Lion responded with a bow towards Harry. “The password for the young Malfoy is <em> Slay All Infidels. </em> Cyrus will provide yours, Mr. Potter.”</p><p>Harry bowed his head. “Thank you, Lady Armelia.”</p><p>Cyrus hissed softly at Harry, who responded with a similar sounding hiss of parseltongue. Harry stepped aside and prompted Draco forward. Draco swallowed. He still had his pride despite the lion’s condescending remarks. He locked eyes with Armelia as he spoke his password. “Slay all Infidels.”</p><p>The Lion and Snake both let out a resounding cackle as the door opened to reveal a dark hallway. Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him into the hallway. He stopped as the door closed and turned towards Draco. “I’m sorry about that. Cyrus said that Salazar had always held your family in much disdain, mostly because of their attitude. He felt that they were always fake, good but pretending to not be. He hated it, and Salazar was one of the ones that commissioned their painting. They took on his opinion.”</p><p>Draco shook his head and sighed. None of that mattered, he knew any great number of people out there hated his family. He was more interested in the comment about the Peverells. “I don’t care about that. I’m very much used to people despising my family. I’m more interested in that comment about the Peverell. Are you a Peverell, Harry?”</p><p>Harry scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I mean, technically. My ancestor the one who founded the Potter Family was Linfred of Stinchcombe, he was known around Godric’s Hollow as “the Potterer”. He actually invented Skele-gro and Pepper-up. His oldest son, um, married Iolanthe Peverell, Ignotus' granddaughter, and as she was the last one of the Peverell line, the title fell through the Potter line. So, I suppose since I’m the last of Potter line, I kind of just inherited all that too?”</p><p>Draco stared blankly at him for a moment. He had of course heard of Linfred of Stinchcombe, Merlin’s beard. He shook his head with a sigh. “Anyone else of importance you’re related too?”</p><p>Harry looked off in thought. “My grandfather Fleamont Potter, invented Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. Uhm, Voldemort was technically my cousin as he was descended from Cadmus Peverall, he was the brother of Ignotus Peverell, who was my ancestor. I’m related to the Blacks through Dorea Black who married into the family and she was the daughter of Cygnus Black the second and Violetta Bulstrode. Uhm, damn family trees are confusing. So I suppose I’m related to them too? I honestly don’t know.”</p><p>Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Merlin, he had no idea Potter had such a line. He might as well be a pureblood with that line. The only muggle he’s heard so far would be Harry’s mother. But even she was supposed to be a very fantastic witch. “Merlin, Potter. How many houses are you head of?”</p><p>“Two,” Harry responded holding out his arm. “ Technically. Sirius made me his heir and since Bellatrix died, Andromeda was disowned for marrying a Muggleborn, Narcissa married into the Malfoy family, and everyone else is also dead, it just fell to me. And the Potter house, obviously.”</p><p>“Damn, you’re something else, Potter,” Draco told him wrapping his arm through Harry’s letting him lead them into the room. “Does that mean you are actually related to Salazar Slytherin?”</p><p>“I honestly have no idea,” Harry admitted with a small laugh. “I could be for all I know. Dumbledore always said that my abilities with Parsaltongue and natural magical prowess came from Voldemort.”</p><p>“How rude,” Draco responded aghast. How dare he? What kind of thing is that to tell someone they are putting their absolute faith in?</p><p>Harry laughed out loud then grinning over towards Draco. It wasn’t his normal grin though, it was a bit darker. Draco instantly hated that grin. “Not in so many words. I asked him once if Voldemort and I were the same. He said when he tried to kill me, he left a mark. A bit of himself in me. As his favored method of killing people was to possess them before killing them.”</p><p>Draco grabbed Harry in a tight hold. He couldn’t control the words that spilled from his mouth. “You are not. You are nothing like that repulsive sickening monster.”</p><p>Harry looked shocked for a moment and Draco tested the bond. A dark amusement was seeping into the bond. He didn’t know what to think of it. He chuckled again, his grin returning this one was softer. “I’m much more like him than you think, Draco. He tainted my personality, you remember how I was during sixth-year?”</p><p>“Dark, and obsessive,” Draco admitted relaxing some. The bond still exuded Harry's normal calm and content. The dark amusement wasn’t really something he thought to worry about. Not at this moment in time. Just when it was paired with that dark grin.</p><p>“That was him, his influence on my mind, we were so very close then,” Harry sighed and chuckled a little. “So very close, in fact, it didn’t matter if we were leagues apart. One was always able to just slip into the mind of the other. See what they saw. Do what they did.”</p><p>“You saw-?” Draco couldn’t even speak it. The horrors he was forced to face in his home. His own home! That his pathetic father invited that despicable monster into.</p><p>“I saw everything. I saw him kill that teacher on your dining room table. I saw your face as he did it. I saw everything. I was right there with you in that house, Draco. Right there. Inside his head,” Horror slowly filled Draco at the thought of that. Harry had lived at least an entire year inside the head of the Dark Lord. Draco couldn’t even say his name without stammering so bad his voice eventually cut out. Harry caught Draco holding him as his knees buckled. He had hated when that damned monster invaded his mind through that damned spell. His forcibly learned Occlumency could never save him from that.</p><p>“Harry-You-Why-How are you even alive right now?” Draco gasped out gripping Harry’s robe in his hands.</p><p>“Breathe, Draco, darling,” Harry told him holding him up. The calm was being pushed down the bond now, the dark amusement had vanished. “Don’t worry about that. It’s alright.”</p><p>“No, no, you-you-” Draco couldn’t speak. He was grateful he had regained his ability to stand. His chest felt like it was closing in on itself, he couldn’t breathe. He buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. He’d been there. Draco had thought, he’d thought no one but his mother could understand, but he did. Merlin, how could Harry be as strong as he is?</p><p>“Draco, it’s been two years, none of that matters now,” Harry reassured. The calm was forcing its way through his panic. He brought Draco’s face to him, cupping his cheek. “Draco. I need you to breathe and calm down. You don’t meet the Founders like this, do you?”</p><p>Draco ice blue eyes locked with emerald and the calm wrenched through his panic allowing him to breathe. So there was the panic attack he had been expecting from the Parseltongue. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, Draco. You have nothing to apologize for. None of that was your doing. None of it. I shouldn’t have told you that, I’m sorry, Draco.”</p><p>Draco shook his head and took a deep breath that stuttered as it came out. He was surprised he was able to breathe. “No. I’m glad you told me. You were being honest as I asked. Merlin, you’re so amazing. I don’t know how you didn’t crumble under all the strain that was put on you. You didn’t deserve that. None of it. We shouldn’t have put that all on you. We should never have put all our lives in your hands.”</p><p>“I did crumble,” Harry admitted with a harsh laugh. “I lost my fucking mind there for a little bit. I couldn’t stand to feel anything so I had to replace it. My emotions ate me away from the inside out. If it wasn’t for Molly and Narcissa, I never would have found myself again.”</p><p>“But you did, and you managed to keep yourself together long enough. You kept me and mother out of Askaban,” Draco sighed and looked off. “I crumbled and I never really put myself back together again.”</p><p>“That’s alright, Draco,” Harry shrugged, the shrug was so nonchalant, Draco almost believed him. “Everyone heals at their own pace. For example, Ron can’t even look at the Castle without breaking down. He thinks Hermione and I are heroes because we were able to come back. Hermione thinks I’m insane because I can walk through the Manor like nothing ever happened. I ran away from my home because I felt like Atlas trying to hold the world up and failing spectacularly. You are no less amazing. You came back, Draco. You are trying. And that is all that matters.”</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and focused on the bond. The calm had almost been completely outshined by faith. It wasn’t just any faith. It was complete faith in Draco. He took another deep breath and nodded. “I don’t know how you were able to forgive me.”</p><p>“I forgave you the moment I almost killed you,” Harry told him, his hand dragging slowly down his chest. “You looked so terrified. I only realized it after I had run off scared out of my mind. I never meant to do that to you, Draco. I never meant to hurt you like that. I realized as I was thinking about it, no one who truly wanted to commit mass genocide would ever look that terrified of his own reflection.”</p><p>Draco laughed softly and looked down between them. “I guess you know me better than I thought.”</p><p>Harry smirked and brought his chin up with his fingers. “I did spend six years watching your every move. I even know how you like your tea.”</p><p>Draco laughed more soundly at that. Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead. “Well, I was expecting a panic attack when I spoke parseltongue, not at the fact that I was one with good old Voldy.”</p><p>Scoffing Draco shoved him off. “You twit, that was just the last straw. I can feel the difference between you and him. It’s stark. Like night and day. It was jarring, yes, but nothing to panic over. You have after all sworn to protect me.”</p><p>Harry grinned and ran his nose along Draco’s cheekbone. "Feeling better though?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry, I’m quite alright now,” Draco tilted his head up. His face was so close to Harry, if he just leaned a bit forward, He could kiss him again. No, there is no reason too. No one is here. “Hard not to be with your damnable calmness forcing its way through my panic.”</p><p>Harry smirked and shrugged, turning slightly Draco’s fingers once again laced in his. “At least it's useful. Although, before we see the Founders, Dumbledore said something odd when he told mentioned them that I thought I should mention.”</p><p>Draco wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know, but he supposed forewarned his forearmed. “What did he say?”</p><p>“You want the exact quote? I only mention it because as far as vague warnings go I think this one could take the cake,” Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. Draco nodded, might as well. “Alright. He said, ‘Harry, one last thing, keep in mind the founding resemblance.”</p><p>“Resemblance?” Draco asked, confusion saturating the word. His confusion was only echoed by Harry’s.</p><p>“You think I know?” Harry responded an incredulous laugh escaping. “I realized a long time ago, I would only ever get what he means after the said event has already happened.”</p><p>“Well, thanks for that unhelpful tidbit,” Draco rolled his eyes and moved forward to tug Harry along. “Let’s just go.”</p><p>They entered the room, it seemed like a cross between the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms, in all except the coloring. The coloring was done in soft and dark greys, mixed with black or the occasion dark blue. There was a massive fireplace that looked like it could be connected to the FLOO network, on the left wall. Giant windows took up the opposite wall, it had an admittedly rather fantastic view of the forest. In between on the walls were various paintings of different landscapes, or portraits, what surprised Draco the most was a picture of a half-finished Hogwarts. The room was decorated with the comfiest looking furniture, definitely better than anything they had in the dorms before.</p><p>Draco jumped at the sound of booming laughter, doubled. His head shot up and Harry was bent over clutching at his stomach, above the Fireplace were two large portraits. One laughing uncontrollably like Harry, while the other had an expression Draco is pretty sure he’s wearing currently. It was when he took a second glance at the portraits that he realized what Harry was laughing at. These portraits were quite obviously of the Founders, two of them at least. The portrait on the left, the one that was laughing along with Harry held eyes the same emerald as Harry’s, his hair however was as white blonde as Draco’s. The other portrait was of a man who had Draco’s ice-blue eyes, and Harry's black curls. Draco sighed. So, this is what Dumbledore meant. “Really, Potter? It’s not that funny.”</p><p>Harry’s laughter subsided into low snickering as Draco approached him. “At least now we know what our children will like, eh, Draco-love?”</p><p>“Hey!” The blonde portrait shouted excitedly. “Salazar! That’s amazing, I was literally about to say that exact thing to you.”</p><p>Draco looked up with wide eyes. That was Salazar Slytherin? He couldn’t even fathom that he was actually looking at the man. Salazar rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “And I will respond accordingly. if we had thought to have children before our untimely demise, I would have skinned you and made leather coats for our children.”</p><p>Draco snorted and turned to Harry. He pointed to Salazar.“You know what? That’s good. Same.”</p><p>Harry snorted then shrugged, grinning smugly. “That’s alright, at least then they will have a piece of me to keep them warm wherever they go.”</p><p>“Me too, Sal! I’m stealing his line,” The blonde announced shortly afterward. The laughter from the two of them echoed through the room again. </p><p>Draco couldn’t help but bring a hand to cover his face. He knew he’d be blushing. That was a stupidly romantic-sounding thing to say. He really hated his pale skin when it came to blushing. When he felt he’d schooled his expression enough, he glanced up to see Salazar had taken a similar position. He glanced at Harry’s smug face and deadpanned, “Then they’re taking my last name.”</p><p>“Ooh! Ouch,” Harry brought a hand to his chest for dramatic effect, laughing softly as he laid a hand on the small of Draco’s back. “Stone cold killer. Alright. That was fun, Dumbledore got his kicks. Hey, Founders! Sorry about my outburst there, I couldn’t help myself, it’s just too funny. I’m Harry Potter, and my lovely companion here is Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>Salazar scoffed, derisively. “Malfoys.”</p><p>“Sal, be nice,” The blonde chided, smiling down at the two of them. “I’m not so good at keeping things hidden, so obviously, that’s Salazar Slytherin, but can you guess who I am?”</p><p>Draco thought a moment. He really had no clue, he hadn’t ever really put much thought into the Founders outside of ensuring he knew their stories. He supposed there was really only one person it could be though.</p><p>“Godric Gryffindor.”</p><p>Draco’s head snapped towards Harry as he casually announced the name as if he knew all along. It could have been anyone. McGonagall had called it the Founder’s Quarters, for all they knew the man could have just been a good friend of the Founders’ or a family member. There were plenty of pictures hanging on the walls of their individual families.</p><p>The blonde grinned wide and excited. “Correct! I am Godric Gryffindor, the-”</p><p>“The most shameless in the land,” Salazar deadpanned easily cutting Godric off. He rolled his eyes and eyed Harry with curiosity. He shouldn’t be surprised the Founder of his House preferred Harry. It was quite painfully becoming obvious what or rather who these rooms were specifically for and who had stolen Salazar’s heart. Harry and Godric seemed almost frightening similar. “I am however curious as to how you knew. I was under the impression most witches or wizards do not know our appearance.”</p><p>Harry shrugged, his hand settled around Draco’s waist. He couldn’t say he minded. He had to admit he was a little curious too, Draco certainly hadn’t known what Godric Gryffindor looked like. “It’s nothing special, I’ve just seen his portrait before.”</p><p>It was Godric’s turn to look confused. He cocked his head. “How’s that? There were only ever two, and one of them was destroyed.”</p><p>Draco turned back to Harry. According to their bond, it really wasn’t anything special. Harry shrugged again. “Well, it definitely wasn’t an original. It was printed in a book in town hall records in Godric’s Hollow.”</p><p>It was Draco’s turn to be confused, he let it show in his face as he looked towards Harry. “What in Merlin’s name were you doing in Godric’s Hollow?”</p><p>“You mean other than the fact that I was born there?” Harry asked with a slight chuckle when shock took hold in Draco’s face. He hadn’t known that. The similarities between the Founder of Gryffindor and Harry Potter were becoming even more in line. Draco nodded despite himself. “I own property there. It’s a nice place if you ignore the fact that there’s a monument to my parent’s death outside the front gate. I figured if I wasn’t going to use it, I might as well fix it up, maybe rent it out or whatever. I was looking through the records in the town hall just to see if I could possibly move the monument, increase property value, that kind of thing. It’s really not some grand mystery, I was just lucky enough to share a birthplace with the Founder of Gryffindor.”</p><p>Draco wasn’t too sure it was just luck at all, the way Salazar eyed Harry curiously, it looks like he wasn’t convinced either. Godric only nodded in response, clapping his hands together once. “Information is information, doesn’t matter where it comes from. Besides, Harry, you’re infinitely more awesome. You’re the Gryffindor Dumbledore asked us to let use our quarters?”</p><p>“Technically,” Harry shrugged as if it was up for debate which house he belonged. “Draco’s all Slytherin though, the hat didn’t even have to touch his head before it called out the right house.”</p><p>Draco scoffed and smacked his shoulder. "At least it didn't take almost ten minutes as it did yours."</p><p>"That's true," Harry shrugged. Draco glanced up at the portraits, who were both eyeing Harry quizzically. "But was that because it didn't know where I should go or was seeing if I would ask the right questions?"</p><p>Draco's brow furrowed. What the hell did that mean? Ask the right questions? He knew the hat could talk and there was something that went into the deciding process, but he'd always assumed his place in Slytherin was a guaranteed thing. Godric started snickering and Salazar's eyes widened. </p><p>Godric clapped his hands together. He looked downright gleeful. "Which house did you ask to be in, Harry? And which one did the hat want you to be in?"</p><p>Draco gasped slightly. Ask to be in a certain house? Wasn't it based on who you were? He didn't realize you could ask to be in a certain house. He wouldn't have said anything different than the one he received but it was jarring nonetheless. Harry shrugged. "I asked to be Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat thought I would do better in Slytherin."</p><p>"I had thought as much," Salazar commented, he sounded as if all his question had been answered. "Even Fate requires a bit of choice."</p><p>Draco crossed his arms as he processed this information. Harry did always have certain Slytherin traits that Draco had taken notice of over the years. He supposed that all made sense. Harry would have thrived in Slytherin, that was true, but would he have been the Savior everyone needed? Would he have the bravery to do what needed to be done? But- "Why did you ask to be in Gryffindor? You knew nothing about the Houses. If I recall correctly how you felt while getting our robes, you actually seemed worried about it."</p><p>"It was you," Harry told him nonchalantly. Draco was entirely sure that sentence should have carried more weight than it did. "You were a stuck-up brat as a child, Draco. You actually reminded me a bit of my cousin, who was absolutely terrible to me and more than once was the sole cause of my accidental magic. Going to Hogwarts was my chance to get away, and I didn't want to be stuck with another Dudley. So, I told the Hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin."</p><p>"I don't know if I should be offended, or praise the fact I was the catalyst that put you on the path you needed to be on," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. Harry had just been delivering information before, Draco could feel through the bond that was no longer the case. </p><p>"I didn't mean it as an insult," Harry shrugged and threw an arm around Draco's shoulders again. He knew that. They both looked up at the portraits, who were watching them curiously. </p><p>After a moment, they nodded to each other. Godric cleared his throat. "We were told the specifics, do you mind if we ask? Why do you two require our quarters?"</p><p>Draco reached out and smacked Harry's chest. He could practically feel the smirk that spread across his face. The emotions that bloomed in the bond only reaffirmed his suspicions. Harry was about to use the married line again. "Not in front of the Founders."</p><p>"Yes, dear," Harry rubbed his chest before shrugging. "Draco and I have been bonded. I have been cast by the Ministry of Magic as his guard, in all definitions."</p><p>The portraits instantly looked more than interested. They shared a look before speaking at the same time, "Bonded?"</p><p>Draco's brow furrowed. Harry looked between the two Founders, realization trickled through the bond. What the hell did he just realize? He nodded though. "Yes, it was the only way they could monitor me as closely as they would like."</p><p>Salazar looked a little bit upset at their reasoning, and Godric sighed a little sadly. "How nice."</p><p>Draco almost recoiled, what was nice? Them being bonded or something else? Harry placed a hand in the small of his back. Calm bled into his mind from Harry, his stability calming Draco significantly. "I'm sorry, Founders. But may we continue our conversation tomorrow? It really has been quite a day for both of us, and I'm sure we all need our rest."</p><p>Salazar nodded instantly, while Godric looked like he might protest. "Of course, Mr. Potter. The bed chamber is right behind you."</p><p>Harry bowed and Draco instantly followed after. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until Harry mentioned it. Sleeping sounded fantastic. "Thank you, Founders."</p><p>With those last words, Draco allowed Harry to guide him towards the bed-chamber. Sleep was a bliss he couldn't wait to jump into.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>